Guild of Chaos
by DragonAce1999
Summary: After the Giant War, everything was perfect... Or so it seemed. One month later, Percy, Thalia, and Nico are held guilty for a crime they did not commit, and are executed. Seven hundred years later, the Primordial gods are rising, and the Olympians are in panic. The keys to their victory and the Primordials' defeat? They killed them seven hundred years ago. Or so they thought.
1. Prologue: Catalyst

**Title: **The Guild of Chaos**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type: **Percy Jackson "Chaos" Fic with touches of other worlds, not enough to be a Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **At least 3,000 words**  
Rating: **T, for war, fighting, romance, and slight gore.**  
Pairings: **Percabeth with touches of other canon pairings; Frank/Hazel, Jasper, Tratie, etc. No Thalico.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : THE GUILD OF CHAOS : ._**

_A Percy Jackson Fanfiction_

_Prologue - Catalyst_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Spinning an innocent-looking pen around his fingers, a boy who looked to be in his teen years hummed thoughtfully as he gazed at the ceiling of his room from his position on the bed.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a stallion walk silently into the room. The horse itself was certainly eye-catching, appearing to be woven from space. Points of light, like stars, shifted on its pitch black coat, mane, and tail as it moved. Its eyes seemed to be miniature moons. The silhouette of the creature gleamed a slight silver.

The horse tilted its head, watching the pen glint gold, silver, bronze, and black as it twirled around its owner's fingers. Finally, it projected a single thought.

_Milord._

The pen stopped spinning. The young man sat up, glancing at the creature that stood beside him.

"Yes?" he asked.

The animal bowed slightly. _I bear a message, milord. Lord Chaos has assigned you a mission._

"Oh. The usual 'eliminate threat' mission?"

_No, milord. This mission will take you to a war between two sets of deities._

"I don't really see the difference." The horse seemed to sigh.

_This mission… will take you to your roots, milord._

The pen slipped from his fingers and fell onto the bed. Silence. Sea-green eyes narrowed. "I don't suppose there's a chance for refusal for this mission?"

_No, milord. My apologies._

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." He sighed, running a hand through his dark black hair. "I knew that this mission would come some day. It's fine." He took a deep breath. "So, what's up?"

_The Primordial gods, Lord Chaos' first children, are rising, milord. The Olympians and demigods are no match for their powers, as you know. They will be crushed. Lord Chaos does not wish for this to happen, for the gods' rule is… preferable to the Primordials', milord. You are to take your Division and provide aid to the gods in the upcoming war._

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? All fifty of us? That has to be like a new record for the amount of people in a single mission."

_These _are_ the Primordials, milord. They are not to be underestimated._

"That's true." He picked the pen off of his bed and ran a finger over the swirling etchings of color on it. "Were any others assigned this mission?"

_Yes, milord. This mission has also been assigned to two others. Backup will be provided as needed._

"Which two people?"

_The Captains of Divisions Two and Three, milord._

"Oh, my cousins? I should've known." He laughed a little. "Well, let Chaos know that accept, not that I had a choice in the first place."

_As you wish, milord. _

"Anything else?"

_One last thing, milord. Lord Chaos has left it up to you whether or not to reveal your identity. Nothing is required, and nothing is forbidden. Do not be rash, though._

"Don't worry, I won't." He blew out a long breath. "If that's all, then you're dismissed." The horse bowed before dissolved into several strips of darkness and shadows that quickly whisked away, drawn back to their creator.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, the young man shook his head, lifting his gaze from the pen to the ceiling. "Saving their hides once again, huh? It seems that old habits die hard, even after seven hundred years."

He sighed and closed his ocean colored eyes briefly, snapping them open once more after a second. A golden, stylized, V-like symbol flashed in each of his irises for a heartbeat before fading back to the original sea green.

"I guess I have to go and prepare my Division, then… And I have so much paperwork to fill out, too. This'll just add to it all." He groaned. "Oh, well. Better get started."

A quick twist of the rim and a tap on the screen later, the watch on his wrist lit up and displayed a holographic screen.

"Maybe it's time," he mused, "for Percy Jackson to make a reappearance. One last act of defiance, maybe, just to rub in the face of the gods."

He smirked.

The pen, Anaklusmos, Riptide, spun around his fingers.

* * *

**DragonAce1999: ****I hope you enjoyed this first little prologue/mini-chapter! Please, please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and yes, this will contain little bits of other worlds... But not enough to be considered a crossover. Yes, that was a Geass that Percy showed right there. Yes, it was gold. Yes, I know it's supposed to be red. Gold sounds more fitting, though, so I changed the color... Don't kill me for it.**

* * *

Published: 4/4/13  
Updated: 6/11/13


	2. A Fighting Chance

**Title: **The Guild of Chaos**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type: **Percy Jackson "Chaos" Fic with touches of other worlds, not enough to be a Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **At least 3,000 words**  
Rating: **T, for war, fighting, romance, and slight gore.**  
Pairings: **Percabeth with touches of other canon pairings; Frank/Hazel, Jasper, Tratie, etc. No Thalico.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : THE GUILD OF CHAOS : ._**

_A Percy Jackson Fanfiction_

_One: A Fighting Chance_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

_He ran over to her and knelt at her side. "Annabeth! Annabeth, are you okay?"_

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I-I saw them. Gaea, she killed them all. And y-you…" She broke off, unable to finish the sentence._

_"Shh, it's alright now." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "I'm not dead, you're not dead, we're together, and that's what matters, right, Wise Girl? We can do this. Together, remember? Here's your knife. Come on, let's keep moving."_

_She rose unsteadily to her feet. He supported her and helped her forward. "H-how did you do it?" Her voice was shaky, but recovering._

_"Do what?"_

_"Break the spell."_

_He paused in the middle of a step. "Oh. Well… I heard you scream. You were in danger, and I was paralyzed in front of a stupid illusion. I snapped out of it just in time to avoid being eaten by the monster."_

_She forced a smile. "So I saved your butt again?"_

_He laughed. "I guess you did. Thanks, Annabeth."_

_She leaned into him, breathing in the scent of salt water and ocean air. "No problem, Percy. After all, you saved me, too."_

Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she sucked in a sharp breath, startled by the sudden transition from memory to reality.

A flashback. She hadn't had one of those in a long time. They were an aftereffect of being in Tartarus, and used to happen every so often. After some time, though, the frequency faded until such an attack was rare. Fortunately, this memory wasn't one of the worse experiences.

Annabeth glanced at the sheet of paper in front of her in an attempt to distract herself. A frown appeared on her face. She was supposed to be working on some new designs for Olympus, but while she'd been having that flashback, her hand had begun to move on its own, sketching out figures that seemed more and more familiar with each added detail.

The draft she was working on had a teenage boy scrawled on it instead of a shrine to Nemesis. The boy was laughing, leaning against the side of a pegasus, facing a person who wasn't quite yet detailed enough to make out.

Still, Annabeth knew whom it was meant to show… She knew that scene like the back of her hand.

Her fingers tightened around the mechanical pencil. It was in the past, yes, but that did not make it any easier to think about.

She sighed and stood, letting the chair slide back as she picked up the paper. Keeping it, with that sketch on it, would only distract her from the work she was supposed to be doing.

"Annabeth!" The daughter of Athena jerked her head up in surprise, the sheet of paper slipping from her grasp. Ignoring it, she swiveled around in her chair to face the source of the voice.

Malcolm, her ten-year-old sibling, was standing in the cabin's doorway.

When Annabeth had first saw him, years ago, she had suspected that he was the reincarnation of her long dead half-brother, who shared the same name; Malcolm. A son of Hades had later confirmed it when he found the older Malcolm's spirit missing from Elysium.

"Hey, Malcolm," Annabeth smiled. "What's up?"

"The Olympians are calling a meeting," he explained. "They want you and the others to be there."

"What do they want?"

"Normal stuff, maybe? I dunno," Malcolm answered with a shrug, stepping out of the cabin. "You should hurry; the others are waiting for you at the training arena," he added as he left. Annabeth took a deep breath as she followed him outside, flicking the lights off as she did so.

She thanked her brother for notifying her about the meeting before heading towards the clearing of dry earth that marked the training arena. A few other demigods were already there.

"Hi, Annabeth," Katie greeted, drawing the others' attention to her.

"Hey, Katie," Annabeth replied, joining the small circle of demigods.

"Finally," Clarisse said under her breath. "It's about time you got here."

Chris nudged her. "It wasn't _that_ late," he said.

"It doesn't matter." Annabeth cut in before the couple could argue any more. "The point is I'm here. Do you know what the gods want?"

"Nope, we don't know a thing," Travis and Connor answered happily.

"Well, we do know that they want us at the meeting," the older brother added as an afterthought.

"Way to state the obvious, Travis," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

Reyna cleared her throat. "We should get going."

"Wait, where's Zale?" Piper asked, looking around.

"He's checking some monster hotspots in the mortal cities," Annabeth answered. "He won't be able to make it."

"He's just too lazy," Leo corrected with a grin. "Well, gods help whatever gets in his way. He's powerful, just like his-" He stopped, cutting himself off, but Annabeth had already finished the sentence in her head; _dad_. She inwardly flinched, but forced herself to look nonchalant on the outside. Leo coughed uncomfortably. "Anyway! We don't have to worry about him."

"We'll just fill him in later," Piper suggested.

Reyna nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. Come on, let's get going."

Olympus was just as grand as the last time Annabeth saw it, which was about a week ago. Several of the lesser deities waved to the demigods, who returned the gesture as they passed by.

"You did a great job," Reyna commented, gazing at the buildings. "I see you mixed Roman and Greek architecture."

"It brings out the best of both styles," Annabeth responded. It also represented that the Greco-Roman dispute was over. "I used the same techniques to build the cabins and buildings in Camp, except the buildings here look more like temples and shrines." Reyna nodded, looking a little lost in thought.

Annabeth's mind began to wander too as they strolled through the eternal city. She wondered why the Olympians had called all of them together to attend the meeting. Usually, only Annabeth and Reyna were invited. The rest of the demigods would later be informed of what decisions had been made, but were they rarely present during the actual meeting. The only reason that all of them would be included was if something huge had come up that affected everyone and required immediate attention.

Annabeth refocused her thoughts as she and her friends entered the throne room. They formed a semicircle around the hearth, giving the gods a quick bow.

"My Lords and Ladies, why did you call us here?" Annabeth asked. She could tell that the Olympians were all uneasy and tense, even the ones that usually didn't care about anything that happened in the meetings.

Zeus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We have a problem…" He looked pointedly at Athena, who sighed.

"What do you know of the Protogenoi?" she asked.

Annabeth tensed. "The Protogenoi, or the Primordial gods and goddesses," she began slowly, "are direct descendents of Chaos. Gaea is one of them, as the Primordial of the earth and land. Uranus, Gaea's husband, represented the sky and heavens. Erebus ruled darkness. His twin, Nyx, was night personified. Aether commanded light, and his twin, Hemera, was the day. There was also Pontus, who represented the ocean and water, Eros, as procreation, Chronos, who caused the flow of time, and Tartarus, the endless abyss of the underworld."

"Indeed," Athena confirmed.

"Wait, wasn't Tartarus a pit, not an actual deity?" Leo interrupted. "And I thought Kronos was a titan."

"The pit was named after its creator," Hades explained. "A long while later, Tartarus, the Primordial, fused with it. They became one and the same. As for Chronos, yes, _K-R-O-N-O-S_ is a titan, but _C-H-R-O-N-O-S_ is a Primordial. Continue, Annabeth."

"There's not much else," Annabeth said. "All of the Protogenoi eventually became the elements they ruled, sealed away into a slumber. Chaos did it, I think, because they became corrupted by their power."

As she spoke, the gears in her head turned. Why would they be having a conversation about the Protogenoi unless…

"Unfortunately, it appears that Gaea was only the beginning of the Protogenoi's awakening," Athena said, confirming Annabeth's suspicions. "We didn't notice because it was so gradual, but the others have not only been waking, but also separating themselves from the medium they were fused with. Since Gaea attacked with her giants before she could fully wake and sever herself from the land physically, we were able force her into another slumber. As for the ones who have separated themselves… We will have to take a different approach."

"Let me guess," Piper said. "We've got another war on our hands."

"No," Ares retorted. "It's not war, because war is great, and a one-sided fight against nine fully awake Primordial gods is not!"

"Right. Silly me." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Piper's sarcasm.

"Wait," Chris interrupted. "How long do we have until they attack?"

The gods exchanged looks, and Annabeth's heart sank.

"You don't know, do you?"

Athena sighed. "Truth be told… We wouldn't even know of the Protogenoi's uprising had it not been for outside interference."

"You mean someone told you?" Connor inquired. When she nodded, he asked, "Who told you?"

"…Chaos," Athena replied quietly. "Lord Chaos came to us this morning and revealed some very troubling information."

"Chaos?" Leo frowned. "Aren't the Protogenoi Chaos's children? So Chaos would be, like, a whole lot stronger, right?"

"Yes," Athena confirmed. "Actually, it was believed that Chaos had faded long ago. That's not true, obviously. Chaos has simply kept distance, since the Fates forbid the interference of such a powerfully influential deity."

"So Chaos can't help us," Annabeth summarized. "Is that the troubling information?"

The gods' faces darkened. "No," Hestia answered in Athena's stead. "The troubling information is what the Fates have decreed. Chaos passed on a message from them. In order to defeat the Protogenoi… We cannot defeat them without the help of three heroes."

"What's the problem?" Travis asked.

"The problem," Poseidon growled, "is that the ones slated to beat the Protogenoi are long gone. My son, Zeus' daughter, and Hades' son."

Annabeth blinked. All the gods, including the Big Three, had several children, so that shouldn't be a problem at all. Unless, of course, the heroes were specified, which Annabeth suspected that they were. Dread filled her chest as three certain names came to mind, but she managed to ask, "Who?"

Hades fixed his gaze on her. "You already know, daughter of Athena," he said, which made the last of Annabeth's hope desert her. "We want to deny it just as much as you do, but the will of the Fates cannot be bent."

Connor, confused, questioned, "Who?"

Annabeth's mouth was dry. "It's them," she stated in a small voice. "It is, isn't it? Oh my gods… We're doomed."

"Who?" Connor repeated impatiently.

"Thalia," said Zeus. Connor froze as comprehension dawned on his face. The others realized who the three were as well.

"Nico," Hades rasped.

"And Percy," Poseidon and Annabeth whispered together, sealing everyone's suspicions.

Horror flashed across the demigods' faces as the implications finally set in. Those three demigods… Well, even if they were alive, they might not decide to help them anyway. After everything the gods put them through, there was a chance that they would refuse. Their reasons would be perfectly justified, too.

In other words… There was no chance of winning.

"Well, that's a depressing thought," a new voice commented. The Olympians nearly jumped out of their thrones, startled. Four figures were standing just inside the room, beside the entrance.

"What do you mean?" Leo inquired.

"Just a thought I overheard," the same person said dismissively. From the voice, Annabeth deducted that the he was a boy. She wondered what he meant by overhearing a thought. Mind reading, perhaps?

The boy's lips twitched up in a small, teasing smirk before returning to a neutral expression.

"Lord Chaos," Zeus said, causing Annabeth to refocus.

"Zeus," the one in front of the others replied. Chaos appeared to be male, with skin that looked exactly like the night sky. Little planets and stars glowed all over his body, and his eyes looked like moons.

"Lord Chaos, why are you here?" Zeus questioned. "Have you received some news from the Fates?"

Chaos gave him a look. "You wish, Zeus," he returned. "No, I am only here because I wish to be. You will fail completely and utterly without the three demigods that were supposed to defeat my children, and I would rather they did not rule. You gods, honestly, are marginally better than they. Just marginally."

"But you said yourself that the Fates don't allow your interference," Athena pointed out, ignoring the insult. Chaos nodded.

"Yes, so I will be providing indirect help." Chaos gestured to the three people behind him. "These are three of my Captains. You see, I've kept myself busy over the millennia by recruiting extraordinary heroes to create a group that defends various worlds all over the universe, not just their own. They named themselves the Guild of Chaos. There are ten Divisions, and a Captain at the head of each one. These three can introduce themselves to you in a moment. First, however, I must warn you." Suddenly, the creator's demeanor became much more serious than before. "My warriors are not fond of you gods. The majority of them detest you for repeatedly betraying your heroes. The Guild of Chaos contains many people who were cast out like used trash, and even some who were considered dead. Who knows? Maybe you'll find your missing heroes here."

"Chaos," the boy cut in, tensing a little.

"I know," Chaos replied calmly. "I'm just throwing some facts out there." He turned his attention back onto the gods. "Just remember, my warriors aren't very willing to help, and would be more than happy to pull out. They're only here because I asked them to be. Step carefully, Olympians. They're giving you a second chance. Do not let it go to waste."

"We won't," Zeus promised. Chaos nodded, vanished into a wisp of smoke, and quickly dissipated.

The boy who had first spoken stepped forward. He was wearing relatively loose black sweatpants and a very dark blue hoodie. A blue-green wave pattern was embroidered from each of his shoulders to the ends of his sleeves, like the ocean. The eight arrows of a compass rose – the insignia of Chaos, Annabeth realized – were etched on the back of the hoodie. The hood was up, shadowing most of his face. "I'm the Captain of Division One, also known as the Captain-Commander. My Division will be coming along with me." He paused. "Call me Typhoon."

"Captain of Division Two, Stormstrike," the figure to Typhoon's right said. She sounded female. Her clothing was pretty much the same as Typhoon's, but there was a slight variation. Two parallel bolts of lightning, one silver and one light blue, ran down her sleeves instead of the wave patterns. Her hoodie's color was dark silver. Just like Typhoon, her hood was up, hiding her identity and face.

"My name's Shadow," the last one said. His voice was masculine, and he wore the same as the two before him, except two silver zigzags created a row of diamonds down his sleeves from his shoulders and his hoodie was pure black, darker than night. His hood was up as well, veiling most of his face. "I'm Captain of Division Three."

"Why do you hide your faces?" Zeus asked.

"With all due respect, _Zeus,_ that reason is personal," Stormstrike spat, treating his name like venom.

"Calm down," Typhoon warned. "Remember, we're here to help them win the upcoming war, not tear out their throats." He addressed Zeus. "We prefer to stay anonymous, because the Void would become unbalanced if we revealed ourselves to everyone we helped."

Athena studied them. "Your hoods must be enchanted," she concluded after looking the three of them over a couple times. "The shadows would not extend that much, nor be so dark, if they were natural."

"You're right," Typhoon verified. "It helps keep us hidden."

"What happens when the Void becomes unbalanced?" Artemis asked.

Stormstrike raised an eyebrow. "You mean, what happens when you forcefully make us reveal ourselves? The world explodes."

"Ka-boom," Shadow added, making a blowing-up gesture with his hands, watching gleefully as the gods had looks of horror on their faces.

"You two never change," Typhoon muttered, but the corners of his lips kept twitching up. "No, the world does not explode." Everyone relaxed a little.

"Nope," Shadow agreed, just as cheerfully. "It depends on the world."

"In this case, the monsters would probably grow stronger and occur more often. Gaea might wake up again, but the titans would definitely be released. Oh, Typhon would get out of Tartarus, too," Stormstrike elaborated. She smirked at the gods, who had paled slightly.

"In other words, it's better if we stayed anonymous," Typhoon said.

"You said your entire Division was coming," Artemis recalled. "How many people are there?"

"Fifty, including me," Typhoon answered. "Since Stormstrike and Shadow are here too, we total to fifty-two. That's the most we've ever sent on one mission," he commented, half to himself. Then, he shrugged. "I can see why we'd need so many this time, though."

Ares narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying something, punk?'

The three Captains glanced at each other and broke into laughter. The Olympians stared at them in confusion. "He doesn't change at all!" Stormstrike gasped through her mirth. "Even though he- Oh my gods, this is too good."

Zeus cleared his throat. "Well… Where will you stay?"

"My ship, Tidebreaker, is currently hovering over your camp," Typhoon said. "You seriously need to upgrade your defenses, by the way. Nobody even noticed it when it flew through the magical barriers. Anyways, Tidebreaker can turn into a cabin. It'll serve as our home until the mission ends."

"We'd better head back, then," Reyna said. "If the campers see it, they'll probably attack."

Typhoon smirked. "That's _if_ they see it. It can turn invisible."

"Alright, let's get moving before you start bragging about that hunk of metal again," Stormstrike sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'll remind you, that 'hunk of metal' has saved your _podex_ more times than I can count!"

"You can't count that high anyway."

"Hey!" Annabeth could _hear_ the pout in his voice. "I'm hurt, Stormstrike." But she could tell from his tone that he really wasn't.

"Whatever. Wrap things up here, will you?" Stormstrike waved. "I'm going back to the ship. There's only so much of the Olympians that I can take at a time."

"Me too," Shadow agreed. Typhoon glared playfully at them.

"Leaving me here to do all the work? You guys are evil."

Stormstrike shrugged. "You've forgiven them, we haven't. See you back on your ship." With that, she dissolved into the air and disappeared. Shadow tipped his head towards Typhoon before backing into the edges of the throne room, where a few shadows were. He stepped into them and vanished as well.

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Did she just air travel?"

"The other appeared to use shadow travel," Hades added suspiciously. "Are they our-"

"We train and learn from a various assortment of abilities." Typhoon shrugged nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just cut off a major god. "Stormstrike and Shadow just so happen to specialize in aerokinesis and umbrakinesis."

Mollified by the answer, Zeus and Hades relaxed.

"I think I'm done here." Typhoon glanced at Annabeth. "Care to show me the way home?"

"Follow us," she replied. The gods dismissed them, and as they left, Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that she _knew_ the three Captains.

Typhoon in particular.

* * *

**DragonAce1999: Sorry for the delay... 3,000 words is a whole lot more than I thought. XD Suddenly I realized why Phoenix Soul was taking so long... Because, honestly, 100,000 words is a whole lot. Thanks for waiting, everyone. Yes, I used some Bleach terminology, because I want to show that the Guild of Chaos does do some inter-dimensional work, so there are influences from every anime. Typhoon did hear Annabeth's thought when he first appeared, because he's got that Geass of ultimate hearing or whatever it's called. It will be explained! Later! Maybe! XD Oh, and Zale means the power of the ocean in Greek or something like that, so go ahead and speculate as to who he is. I was going to add a part that went kind of like this:**

Zeus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well... Wait, where's Zale?" Poseidon straightened and looked around, as if just realizing that there were nine demigods instead of ten.

"He's checking on the monsters in the mortal cities," Annabeth answered.

"He should be here," Athena muttered. "He _knows_ that something which causes us to call all of you together is very serious and should not be skipped." It was true, Annabeth reflected, but doing something like that just wasn't Zale's style. "That boy is just as disrespectful as his fath-"

She stopped. Poseidon looked down.

**But it seemed too redundant to refer to Zale's dad again, so I just cut it out altogether. I AM MISLEADING YOU ALL, BY THE WAY! :D At least, I think I am. I'm not sure... Go ahead and make a guess, let me know who you think of Zale so far, but please don't flame him, you don't even know him yet!**

**Special thanks to my 18 reviewers of the previous chapter: candyland7, SONxOFxCHAOS, Kather101, Maragon11, godsflame16, Guest, Guest, anonymous, violleet, SeaWolf90, KariE2000, Xuan Tian Shang Ti, x3hellokitty, and percylover4ever**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

* * *

Published: 4/21/13  
Updated: 6/11/13


	3. Legacy of a Hero

**Title: **The Guild of Chaos**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type: **Percy Jackson "Chaos" Fic with touches of other worlds, not enough to be a Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **At least 3,000 words**  
Rating: **T, for war, fighting, romance, and slight gore.**  
Pairings: **Percabeth with touches of other canon pairings; Frank/Hazel, Jasper, Tratie, etc. No Thalico.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : THE GUILD OF CHAOS : ._**

_A Percy Jackson Fanfiction_

_Two: Legacy of a Hero_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Percy was quite divided.

On one hand, he was overjoyed at the prospect of being _home_. Annabeth's immortality was a pleasant surprise, and he wondered how that came to be. It didn't matter, though. He was back on Earth, his girlfriend was still alive, and so were quite a few of his closest friends. It was great.

On the other hand, a tiny part of him still resented the gods and insisted that the Guild just leave them to fail. _Why should I care about them? They didn't care about me, after all. Even when I saved their butts over and over again._ His Division was sure to cause a problem, too. So would Thalia and Nico. Sure, he loved his cousins like the siblings he never had, and his Division as the family who wouldn't ever betray him, but he also knew them inside and out. They were still furious at the gods, and Percy doubted that anything would ever ebb that anger.

And the matter of his identity…

What the three Captains had left out in their explanation as to why it would be a bad idea to reveal themselves was the fact that it was only a bad idea when Chaos explicitly said that it was not permitted. The cousins had talked it out beforehand and decided that they would not say who they were, but allow the gods and demigods to guess as much as they wanted.

Percy sighed to himself as he followed Annabeth – _Wise Girl_ – through the streets of Olympus. Something about the eternal city felt different. He couldn't place a finger on it, but it certainly was not exactly what he remembered.

Well, he couldn't say that he was all too surprised at the change. He had been gone for seven hundred years, after all, before Annabeth had even finished redesigning Olympus the first time. Things were bound to be at least a little different.

Except the gods. Apparently, he was wrong when he told Hermes that the gods could change, centuries ago. They never did.

Annabeth pressed a button on the side of the elevator that would take them down from Olympus. The doors slid open to allow the demigods entrance. Once everyone was in, it closed itself automatically and began the descent downward.

"Um, hi," Leo said, breaking the awkward silence. "I guess you already know who we are?"

Percy nodded. "The Guild keeps tabs on all the worlds, including this one. Sometimes we know more about the events that happen here than the people who actually were directly involved in it. Comes with the territory of helping the all-knowing creator."

Leo flashed a grin. "Cool. Oh, by the way, what did Stormstrike mean by 'wrapping things up'?"

"Absolutely nothing," Percy replied, smiling a little. Ah, Thalia. The drama queen, to match her dad's implied title of Drama King. "She's just being dramatic, as usual. Same with Shadow, actually. Nothing to worry about." He blinked in surprise when the elevator ground to a halt. He remembered the trip down from Olympus was an awful lot longer than that, so what…

He glanced at Annabeth, recalling that she'd once told him, oh-so-many years back, that she had plans to speed up the slow moving elevator. Percy guessed she did just as she planned.

But he definitely did _not_ have an explanation as to why in Chaos they weren't in the Empire State Building anymore, which he discovered when he stepped out. Maybe the gods moved? They move with the heart of the West, right?

Percy frowned as his senses began to tingle. The air was still charged with a strange sort of energy; the lingering aura of many, many demigods.

So they weren't in a mortal area. Then where?

"I… haven't exactly kept as up to date as I should have," Percy said slowly as he followed the others out of the elevator, attracting Annabeth's attention.

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated. "Well… I haven't checked on Earth in over five hundred years."

"You're immortal?"

"To the same extent as the Hunters of Artemis."

"That's the same with us," Leo piped up. "The gods didn't make us full immortals because we'd be bound by the Ancient Laws, and they want us to help out at camp. Oh, you said _over_ five hundred years, right?"

"Yes," Percy confirmed. Leo grinned.

"Well, you're in for a surprise! I bet the last time you checked, we were still on Long Island Sound, and the Romans still below that maintenance tunnel."

Percy froze in shock for less than a millisecond before continuing. "You moved? What about the Roman camp?"

This time, Annabeth answered. "We live together. Right now, we're at Calypso's island, Ogygia. You see, the mortals were getting better and more advanced technology and kept on developing all the urban areas, including the old areas for Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We tried using the Mist, but all the technology messed it up and made everyone even more confused, so we decided it was better to just move. Since Calypso was recently released from her curse, the island she was trapped in was still uninhabited. She was actually really happy that the island would be used for something good."

Percy knew that Calypso was freed; it had been one of his wishes when the Second Giant War was over, along with a request that Hades and Hestia became Olympians.

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes narrowed and sharpened as she gazed at nothing. At first, Percy warily wondered if he'd crossed some sort of line by bringing up the past, even though it was indirectly. Then, he shook off that idea. She was stronger than that. She was probably just mad at the gods.

"How much do you know?" Annabeth asked, changing the topic. "I mean, you said over five hundred, right? Camp Unity is six hundred years old or so."

"I… I stopped when Gaea was forced back into her slumber," Percy answered, though it hurt to lie to her after being separated for so long.

"Oh." Annabeth's eyes clouded with sadness, which wrenched at Percy's heart. "Well, a month after that…" Piper opened her mouth to interrupt, but Annabeth plunged on, ignoring her. "You know Percy Jackson, right? Son of Poseidon and one of the Prophesized Seven? He was kill… I mean, executed." Annabeth quickly corrected herself.

"I thought Gaea was sleeping?" _Okay, that sounded extremely pathetic, Percy._

"Yeah, well… It wasn't Gaea who killed him. It was the gods." Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself, and Percy regretted ever asking her to tell him about what had happened.

"Hey, it's fine," he said. "I can read about the rest. We probably have written in the archives somewhere. You don't have to-"

"No, it's okay," Annabeth cut him off. "Just… listen." Percy reluctantly nodded. "The gods killed Percy and his cousins – Thalia and Nico di Angelo – because they thought he was betraying them, or so they say. I personally think it was because he was getting to powerful, and his cousins would've been strong as well if they worked together to avenge him, so they killed off all three. Later, we found that they were innocent. After that, Hades went to the underworld and found their spirits missing. And now, they're the three that are needed to win this war…"

She froze, eyes wide. Percy tensed. _Did I give anything away? I didn't speak too much, did I? I don't think I said anything that would've tipped her off that much. It's too soon, I don't want them to know who I am just yet!_ Just as he opened his mouth to do some damage control, Annabeth grabbed his shoulders and faced him fully, startling both the warrior and her friends.

_Please don't know, please don't know… _"What are you-"

"Lord Chaos said that his Guild contains heroes that had been used and tossed out like trash, and even some of the dead," she interrupted. Percy's tension increased. _Crap, crap, crap, she knows! Deny it, deny everything!_ "Is- Is Percy in the Guild?" Percy opened his mouth to blurt out some random denial and excuse, but then her words registered in his head.

He just managed to hold back a sigh of relief. She didn't know. Good. It wasn't time yet. Then he remembered the question with a little pang. How should he answer? He didn't want to crush her hopes. "Yes…" he whispered.

The effect of that single word of confirmation was instant, and rather amusing, to tell the truth. Everyone whirled around to face him, hope shining on their faces. Annabeth looked about to collapse. "Is he in your Division?"

Percy nodded, unable to bring himself to do anything else.

"Can I see him?"

This time, Percy fought back the urge to scream, _You're looking right at him now!_ "That, would not be a good thing to do," he managed to say, voice slightly strangled. "That would be revealing an identity, and no revealing identities, right?"

The crushed look on her face was too much, and he added, "You're welcome to guess, though."

"What?"

"You can guess our identities all you like," Percy explained, hating himself as he spoke. "We just won't reveal them."

"Wait, what about Thalia and Nico?" Katie inquired hopefully.

"As far as I know, they're not in my Division, sorry." He had no clue whether or not they were okay with him telling, so he stayed on the safe side.

"We're here," Chris said. Percy looked up from the ground and couldn't help but smile as he spotted several kids playing, carefree in the midday sunlight.

It was sort of like New Rome, in that it was a multigenerational community, but the layout was different. Twenty-five large buildings that were more mansions than houses, connected to each other by a walkway, lined one side of a street to the far left. On the other side lay thirty other lower, one story buildings. He spotted a school, a grocery market, a farm, and an armory, and concluded that they were entirely self-supported here on Ogygia.

On his right was what looked like the camp; fourteen cabins arranged in a semicircle, with an opposite, larger arc of twenty cabins wrapped loosely around them. In the center was a fountain of water, with a small campfire hearth resting in front of it. A young girl was poking the flames with a stick; Hestia. A training arena sat past the camp, with a dirt path leading towards it.

"No demigods live in the mortal world anymore?" Percy asked, just to make sure. "I mean, newer demigods probably started off there, but nobody stays, right?"

"Yeah," Katie confirmed. "We manipulate the Mist when we can, though that isn't as reliable. Sometimes we just tell their parent, or simply leave. Since demigods are ADHD and dyslexic, we're usually the dumb ones in class. In the mortal world, well, due to all the technological advances, they're starting to think that they know everything and anyone who doesn't is a stupid idiot."

"Redundant," Annabeth murmured.

"Wonderful," Percy said drily. "So now it's even harder to be a demigod."

"You _are_ one, right?" Annabeth asked.

He decided there was no harm in accepting it, and nodded.

The daughter of Athena stopped and looked up. Percy followed her gaze, realizing that an entire herd-flock of pegasi were frolicking in the skies. Annabeth whistled eleven times, and an equal number of pegasi flew down to meet them.

Percy panicked, realizing that they probably knew he was a son of Poseidon, and quickly flashed a brief mental message to them.

_Guys, I know I'm a son of Poseidon, please don't make it look like it. They don't know. Act like I'm a legacy of Mercury, or something._

One of the pegasi nearly tripped over his own hooves, which was amusing to watch. The others stared at the Captain for a moment before looking away, pretending like he was nothing special to them.

He could feel that they wanted to speak with him, though, so he messaged a mental _Later_. They relaxed a little.

"They're not stabled?" Percy asked the other immortal demigods.

"No," Annabeth said. "It was better to just let them fly around when and wherever they want to, and they're easy to call."

They all hopped onto a pegasus, and were soon streaking through the air.

"Wait, wouldn't the pegasi have ran into your flying ship already?" Leo inquired. "You said it's invisible, so how come nobody's flown into it yet?"

Percy grinned. "There are some repellants installed on the invisibility shields. All animals find themselves subconsciously turning away, so unless they know exactly where it is and really what to go there, they'll just swerve. Same with other flying people, unless they're in a vehicle. Then they crash. Fall down, go boom."

Leo grinned, probably liking the way Percy phrased it.

"So, in other words, it's over there," Annabeth deducted, pointing to a seemingly empty space, where a herd-flock of winged horses had suddenly turned away from seemingly nothing, scattering a little in temporary confusion before recovering and flying off in a different direction.

"That's the side," Percy confirmed.

"How do you know? You can't see it, can you?"

"No, but I can sense the energy waves," Percy answered. He could feel the familiar vibrations of his spaceship reverberate through the air. "It's another perk of working for Chaos; enhanced sixth senses. Hey, where are we going, anyway?"

"I'm going to send everyone a message to gather at the meeting hall," Annabeth said, referring to the huge building that was at the somewhat center of the island, right in front of the floating elevator for Olympus. "We need to tell everyone what happened during the meeting, including you guys."

Percy looked back at his invisible vessel. "Then I'll meet you guys there later. I'm going to stay at my ship. Like Chaos said, most of my Division really hate the Olympians and some of the campers, so I'll need to calm them down a little."

"Why _do_ you hate us so much?" Travis asked.

"Well, Percy Jackson was somewhat of a legend in the Guild, even before he joined," Percy explained, feeling strange about talking himself in third person. "The Guild admired him for defeating the titans and Gaea, and for surviving Tartarus. There are plenty more reasons, but the point is that everyone was really mad at you guys for killing him and his cousins. It was like a symbol of cowardice from the gods; destroying the ones who had the slightest chance of being able to defeat them."

"But they were executed-"

"In an unfair trail, which is another reason."

"-for betrayal," Connor finished, confused. "Wasn't that why? I mean, Annabeth has her idea, but it isn't… true, right?"

"Unfortunately, it is. The Guild isn't so foolish as to believe the gods' words," Percy answered. "And I'm sure you're not, too. And making all you immortal as an apology for killing your friends? Complete lie. They know that you guys are some of the stronger demigods, and wanted you to be able to fight for them in case something happened. The Fates had warned them, Chaos told me. Right after the execution, the Fates told them that they would regret the pointless slaying of heroes, so they tried to make up for it by making you all stronger. When nothing happened for centuries, they were actually debating on taking away your status as immortals."

Percy's blunt statements made the immortal campers cringe and flinch, but it was nothing but the truth.

"Look, get your people together," he finally said, snapping the others out of their little thinking phase. "I'll catch you all at that meeting hall later."

Before they could reply, he stood up, whispered a thanks to the pegasus he had been sitting on, and leaped off. He heard their startled shouts before he vanished, dissolving into water vapor.

He rematerialized inside the ship, right at the control room.

The five soldiers who were piloting the vehicle noticed him and stood up immediately with a salute.

"Welcome back, Captain," they chorused, much to Percy's chagrin.

"Guys," he groaned, rubbing the sides of his temple. "What have I told you about the saluting thing? And would it kill you to call me Percy!"

"No, but it's as funny as heck," one of them grinned as they all dropped their hands and stood at ease.

"You, my friends, are evil," Percy said, narrowing his eyes playfully. "I should punish you all!"

The five exchanged a fake horrified look, and screamed, "No! Not the punishment!" Percy tried to keep on an evil face, but it didn't really work.

All of them started laughing less than a second later. The five soldiers seemed to be in a lighthearted mood, but Percy knew they wanted to crush the Olympians with every fiber of their being.

They'd even told him as much.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Thalia inquired, walking in with Nico a few steps behind her just as they started to wind down from their laughing fest.

"Nothing, Pinecone Face," Percy answered, grinning. "Just a little joke. Oh, by the way, you and Zombie Dude need to cut back a little on the air and shadow powers, okay? Zeus and Hades were asking about the air and shadow traveling."

"Oops," the two muttered.

"It's fine, just be careful. I managed to cut them off before they could ask if you were their children. And I hope you don't mind that Annabeth knows she can try to guess our identities."

They froze, including the pilots. "What?!"

"What can I say?" Percy shrugged helplessly. "Look, what's done is done. I also said that you're not in my Division, but I said nothing about being Captains of other Divisions, so they probably think you're not here. Probably."

"Wonderful," Thalia sighed. "Now they can be as suspicious as they want."

"They were suspicious anyway," Nico pointed out. "Actually, now that I think about it, it might be a good thing."

"See? Nico agrees with me."

"Yeah. Aqua Man's only good idea, and it wasn't even intentional."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Not. But, seriously. Since Percy talked in third person and implied that we weren't in the Guild, we might have them off our backs, at least for a while, since they're looking for someone that's not specifically a Captain."

Thalia paused. "I guess… But don't do that ever again!"

"Don't plan on it," Percy promised. He lifted his left wrist, where his watch sat. "Give me a moment, I have to update my Division."

That little device didn't look much, just a high-tech black and sea-green colored wristwatch with a silver rim around it. In actuality, it was a storage, communications, and shielding device. Every member of the Guild had one.

Percy tapped the screen, which activated its holographic display. He twisted the rim, scrolling through the options, and clicked a small button on the side to select one, causing the holograph to vanish, but the face stayed lightened. Instantly, the five pilots' watches lit up, along with the rest of Division One.

"Hi, everyone. This is Percy speaking, but you already knew that," he said into the screen, ignoring his cousin's eye rolls. "Anyway, first things first."

He took a deep breath, knowing that this would be the hardest part.

"Calm down, guys. I know you want to murder the gods, and I know that you have reasons, and I am honored to think that you'd go to such lengths to avenge Pinecone Face, Zombie Dude, and I. But that's not why we're here. We're here to stop the Protogenoi with minimal deaths, and you know it. We don't have the time to have grudges." Percy glanced at Nico, who sighed and nodded agreement. He would know; it was his fatal flaw, after all. "Think of it this way," Percy decided. "The sooner we win this war, the sooner we get to leave, so let's just work together for a little while, okay?"

A chorus of 'okay's and 'fine's echoed softly from the small built-in speakers as the warriors relented.

"Good. Also, call me Typhoon during this mission. It's my cover name. Thalia is Stormstrike, and Nico is Shadow. Now… Battle plans." Percy's mind flashed to the message Chaos had sent him a little while ago. It was a sudden and troubling, but not entirely unexpected. "We actually need to win this war without sealing the Protogenoi up again," he revealed. "Chaos wants us to make the Primordial gods and goddesses good again."

The Protogenoi hadn't started out evil. Nothing does, really. Somewhere along the line, their massive power corrupted them and made them evil. Chaos was asking for a way to undo the change.

Problem was, Percy hadn't a clue as to how.

An hour later, Percy departed and vapor traveled to the meeting hall he'd seen earlier that day, sending the people into a little panic attack. Luckily, his timing had been just after Annabeth had finished explaining everything, so nobody attacked him.

"I have nothing to say," Percy shrugged when Annabeth asked if he wanted to say anything. "I'm sure you already covered most of it." She nodded and dismissed the assembly.

The immortal campers, plus a new boy who Percy didn't know, stayed.

He eyed him closely. The new person sort of resembled himself, so maybe he was a son of Poseidon. Black hair, slightly tanned. The only thing that put him off was the stormy grey eyes, which should actually belong on a descendent of Athena, not the sea god.

"Typhoon," Annabeth said. "This is Zale. He's immortal, too. Zale, this is Typhoon, Captain-Commander of Chaos's forces."

"Nice to meet you, Zale," Percy said. "Nice name, by the way. Strength of the sea, huh?" From the name, he guessed that the demigod's godly parent was Poseidon. But what about those eyes?

"Yeah. Thanks," Zale replied.

"Who's your godly parent?" Percy asked curiously. "You look like you're descended from Poseidon, but you've got the stormy grey eyes of an Athena child."

Annabeth looked away. "Um… You see… He's not a demigod."

"Oh. A legacy, then?"

"Yes. My… son, actually." _Wait, what?_

Those words sent Percy reeling. Part of him flared up in anger, thinking that Annabeth had betrayed him. Another part of him was happy for her, though. Another was simply too stunned to react properly.

One part held a tiny little suspicion that maybe Zale… Percy shook his head a little, pushing the thought away.

"Who's the father?" He fought to keep his voice level as his emotions ran around in turmoil inside his head.

"You know him. He's considered a legend to you guys, right? That's what you said, isn't it?"

_Oh, dear gods, no way…_

Suspicions confirmed and utterly dumbstruck, Percy stared at Zale – his _son_. But how? He was absolutely positive he did not impregnate Annabeth. He _knew_ he didn't. Besides, if he did, Athena would've killed him long before his 'execution'.

"Your father…" Percy trailed off, unable to finish out loud. _…is me._

Maybe immortal daughters of Athena had the same ability as the wisdom goddess herself; to be able to merge thoughts with someone and create a brainchild that way?

Zale, unlike his mother, met Percy's eyes.

"Yeah. I'm Zale Jackson, son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, legacy of both Poseidon and Athena."

* * *

**DragonAce1999: Yeah... Dramatic dun-dun-dun! Anyways, I apologize for my belatedness in everything. I'm planning on revealing just what exactly happened when the three cousins supposedly died... And is anyone wondering why only Annabeth, Piper, and Leo are alive out of the Seven? Anyone wondering what happened to Jason, Frank, and Hazel? Anyone thinking they're in the Guild? What about past heroes?**

**I don't even know why I asked you all those questions... It's like a non-story cliffhanger!**

**Special thanks to the ten reviewers of last chapter: TimeLadyofTARDIS, Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses, THEBATMANIMPOSTER, ParadoxalPaladin, smegol26, deadgod, TDog.1997, allen r, KariE2000, and candyland7! I love you guys, you all are awesome!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

* * *

Published: 5/8/13  
Updated: 6/11/13


	4. Prophecies and the Beginning

**Title: **The Guild of Chaos**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type: **Percy Jackson "Chaos" Fic with touches of other worlds, not enough to be a Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **At least 3,000 words**  
Rating: **T, for war, fighting, romance, and slight gore.**  
Pairings: **Percabeth with touches of other canon pairings; Frank/Hazel, Jasper, Tratie, etc. No Thalico.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : THE GUILD OF CHAOS : ._**

_A Percy Jackson Fanfiction_

_Three: Prophecies and the Beginning_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Annabeth waited with bated breath for the Captain-Commander's reaction. She wasn't really sure as to _why_ she was so nervous, but she was.

Maybe it was because she couldn't predict what Typhoon would do. In all honesty, she'd expected the Captains of the Guild of Chaos to be serious and very down-to-earth people, but they were actually very lighthearted.

That wasn't to say that they weren't strong. Typhoon, for instance, gave off a feeling of power like a powerful immortal deity would.

Sure, the immortal campers – including Annabeth – all glowed just enough to be noticed in complete darkness, but they just didn't emit the same kind of aura of sheer power.

Immortality _did_ boost her strength a little, though, and granted her some other things… Such as her mother's ability to create a brainchild through the fusion of thoughts. It was complicated, and Annabeth still wasn't sure how it worked (not that she really wanted to), but the point was that Zale was born from thinking a lot about Percy – who she'd discovered was _still alive_ – and being in close proximity with him.

She actually owed Zale a little bit. He'd sprung out of her head along with a massive headache just a week after Percy's execution, just when she was seriously starting to slip into depression. He'd been a welcome distraction, someone who needed to be cared for.

One small request later, Zale was made an immortal camper at the age of twelve; the same age Percy was when he first came to Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth broke away from her thoughts and glanced up at the Captain-Commander, startled to see that he was already looking at her. What was even more startling was the fact that there were two strange V-like shapes glowing out of the usually impenetrable shadows from his hood. Gold and shimmering, they almost resembled simplified birds.

And then they vanished, going out like a light.

Annabeth blinked in confusion. "What was-"

"Nothing to worry about," Typhoon interrupted, his mouth turning up in a small smile. "Do you have a space where the Tidebreaker can land? It's about the same size as one of the cabins, maybe a few yards taller."

"I guess you could use the edge of the training arena," Annabeth suggested. "It's certainly big enough."

Typhoon tilted his head to the side a little before nodding. He raised his left arm, where a very developed-looking wristwatch rested. Annabeth watched with interest as he tapped the face, making it light up and display a holographic menu of options. He quickly scrolled through them and selected one.

"Steer towards the training arena," he said into the small device. "Drop all visibility shields and land at the edge of the training arena. As a cabin, please."

A quiet series of 'yes sir's emitted from the watched before Typhoon clicked a button and shut it down again.

"Watch and be amazed, daughter of Athena," he said teasingly as he pointed upwards. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and followed his finger to the sky. The air was shimmering, as if heat waves were passing through.

And then the spaceship materialized. Annabeth caught her breath.

It was huge, about two times the size of the Argo II, with the same theme of color as Chaos; black with little white stars and planets. It had two wings with serrated back edges and a thick strip of light blue running across the fronts. A few blades rotated in the center of the wings, like fans that were parallel to the ground. The spaceship's nose was pointed with four slightly jagged spikes capping it. Its tail consisted of four ovular rocket boosters that appeared to be able to turn in their sockets. A bold silver logo glittered on the ship's head; Chaos's symbol.

Dangerous looking, but its architecture was promising, even from a distance.

A startled cry came up from the campers as they noticed the Tidebreaker, which had begun to move. Remarkably fast, the ship flew forward for a moment until it floated above the training arena.

"I thought you said it was the size of a cabin," Zale said, eyeing the ship as it begun to descend. Annabeth agreed. That thing was almost as big as the arena!

"Give it a minute," Typhoon said, sounding highly amused and a little smug.

As if on cue, the ship suddenly tilted with its nose to the sky as it continued downwards, like a space shuttle taking off in reverse.

It seemed to collapse into itself, the wings folding up and sliding into the main body as its length compacted into a shorter space.

By the time the rocket boosters touched the ground and retracted into the vehicle, it had turned into a cabin that had the same colors and patterns of its original body shape. The doorway was bordered by blue stripes, and the insignia of Chaos shone silver on the door.

Annabeth found herself wanting to examine every last detail of the Tidebreaker. How had such a large thing have shrunk itself into such a small cabin without completely filling the inside? Magic?

Typhoon sounded quite proud of himself as he said, "Come on. Want to take a closer look?" _Hades yes._

Up close, Annabeth realized that the stars on the cabin actually moved a little. She wondered if they actually represented the placement of real stars in the sky.

She was standing in front of the entrance to the Chaos cabin, as she'd dubbed it, beside Zale. A crowd of people were behind her, whispering about the cabin and the Guild of Chaos.

Typhoon had gone in a few minutes ago to check on his Division. He promised to be back soon, so Annabeth impatiently tapped the hilt of her dagger. Her ADHD had not improved throughout the years, and, sadly, neither had the dyslexia. It seemed that immortality didn't take those away.

Finally, the door slid open, retracting into a slit on one side. Typhoon walked out calmly with Shadow and Stormstrike at his sides. A few others tailed them. They wore black T-shirts and loose pants, similar to the Captains, except they didn't have a jacket.

"Thanks for waiting," Typhoon said. "Here are some people from my Division who've actually been here on Earth before. They've wanted to see you guys for a while now." He stepped away and let the others that Annabeth didn't know come stand at the front.

"I'm Michael," one of them said. His T-shirt had a golden streak down the side. "I'm actually one of the pilots for Tidebreaker, here."

"Hello, I'm B-Becky," a second one said, stammering just a little. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but let it go. He had a red and orange streak on it instead of gold. "I help with repairs to armor and weapons."

"Darn good at it, too," Typhoon added, grinning.

"Hi, my name's Selene," said the third, smiling gently at Annabeth. She felt compelled to return the gesture, as if they were old friends. Her shirt had pink.

"Ethan." The fourth was curt, but not exactly unfriendly. Selene gave turned her head and gave him a look, but he just shrugged it off. He had a crimson and black streak.

"I'm Lee," the fifth said. He, like Michael, had a golden stripe.

"Castor," said the sixth. His shirt had purple on it.

"Fr-Francis," the last one with a blood red stripe said, stumbling over his name a little, like Becky had done. Annabeth guessed that it was a code name of some sort, like the Captains. Of course she wasn't foolish enough to believe that 'Typhoon', 'Stormstrike', and 'Shadow' were their actual names.

Seriously. Stormstrike?

"Oh, and by the way, please don't enter without permission," Typhoon added. "The little defense mechanism is down right now, but-"

"Did you just call Midnight _little?_" Shadow demanded.

"Who's Midnight?" Annabeth inquired.

"Midnight's a dark blue Night Fury, which is a kind of dragon," explained Typhoon. "He's sort of really big. And he's the Guardian."

"Which is…?"

"It's pretty much a magical creature that Chaos has chosen," Stormstrike said. "Its purpose is to help the Guild. Whenever one dies, Chaos picks another to take its place. The Captains name it. For this one, after a little debate, we settled on Midnight. Shadow here wanted to call him Umbra, but Midnight rejected that name instantly. Didn't like it at all."

"Umbra means shadow," Annabeth remarked. "He wanted to name him after himself, then?"

"I _told_ you it was unoriginal and obvious!" Typhoon teased, poking the slightly shorter Captain in the shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, oh high and mighty Captain-Commander."

"I'm just going to ignore the sarcasm and take that as a compliment."

"Suit yourself."

"_Boys_," Stormstrike sighed, sounding almost exactly like Artemis. "Anyway, the point is, Midnight helps us out. He's not like a partner on a battlefield, though, but he does fight every now and then. We fight alongside our Division members and, usually, our Vice-Captain. Except this guy here," she added, thumping Typhoon on the back, "who's saving that position for a special someone." She smirked.

Annabeth could've sworn that he was blushing, but it was very hard to tell under his hood. So, a love interest?

He coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, anyways… Midnight will be here in a little, so don't go into the cabin unless you want to be mauled to death."

"Great to know," Travis said dryly.

"Mm. In any case, do you guys have a prophecy?"

Annabeth blinked. She'd actually forgotten about that! "As a matter of fact, yes, we do. The current Great Prophecy…" She took a deep breath, and recited, _"Time, seas, love, sky, day and night, / The endless pit, dark and light, / All will arise and declare a war, / Olden heroes must fight once more, / Web of traps ensnare them all, / Yet without help the heroes fall."_

A sudden thought struck her. The Great Prophecy was already several hundred years old, and most of it had actually come true. _Time, seas, love, sky, day and night, / The endless pit, dark and light_. Those lines probably identified the Protogenoi who had risen, which referred to the next line: _All will arise and declare a war._ Obviously, a war was coming. The demigods – and if the gods were feeling nice, then the Olympians as well – against the Primordial gods and goddesses. In the next line, _Olden heroes must fight once more…_ The immortal campers definitely be participating. However, _web of traps_ didn't sound too good, especially if it would ensnare all the heroes. Even worse, Annabeth had no idea what it could mean. Was it metaphorical or literal?

She shivered. _Please, no spider webs._

As for the last line… _Yet without help the heroes fall._ That would most likely be the Guild of Chaos, providing aid to Camp Unity.

Basically, other than the _web of traps_ section, nothing would help them to predict future events. Annabeth wondered if the Protogenoi were powerful enough to evade the sight of the Oracle. That would make sense.

"I don't think they can do that," Typhoon said. Annabeth looked at him, startled. Once again, the golden bird-like symbols glowed sharply in the darkness of the hood. She guessed that they were his eyes, or some power that stemmed from his eyes. For some reason, they didn't light up any other features.

And then what Typhoon had _truly_ done sunk in, filling her stomach with some dread. She'd first suspected it when he commented on what a depressing idea her thought was…

He could read minds.

"Nope, I just have great hearing," Typhoon grinned. The V's faded.

"What-"

"Later. Who's your Oracle now?"

"Lauren. She has a little cabin… Here, follow me." Annabeth turned. "Go back to your activities," she called to the campers who'd gathered as she made her way towards the Oracle's abode.

"Are they ready to go?" Typhoon asked Lee as he walked after Annabeth. He got a nod as an answer. "Good. Stand by."

Shadow and Stormstrike came with Typhoon, but the other members of the Guild stayed back and returned to their cabin.

Annabeth tread into the woods until she found a small dirt path. She quickly ran along it until a small, cozy-looking cabin appeared in her sights.

She knocked on the door. "Lauren?"

There was a small rustle of paper, and the Oracle opened the door. "Annabeth, hello," she said, smiling faintly. "Need a prophecy?"

"If there's any that you want to give us," Annabeth returned.

"I do. It's strange, though. Come on in, you guys." Lauren vanished back into the cabin, tailed by the four of them.

She went over to a desk, where several sheets of paper lay scattered. "How's it strange?" Annabeth inquired. Lauren picked up one of the papers.

"I didn't speak this one. You know that I draw to express my visions, right? Well, I sort of spaced out, and when I came back, I found that I'd written a prophecy like this. The Oracle probably influenced it without my knowing."

She offered the paper to Annabeth, who took it and looked it over. There was an elaborate sketch of an abandoned battleground, with spears sticking out of the earth, empty helmets, shattered blades, and a few drops of blood.

Written in the darkest shade of black in the foreground was the prophecy:

_Ones of the Creator, your quest will be in vain,  
__Lest you travel to beginnings and release the one in chain,  
__Daylight is your foe and night is not a friend,  
__Beware the pit's final rise at the day's end,  
__Secrets better spoken than locked onto your tongue,  
__And at the last battle, final trap be sprung._

"It sounds a little different," Annabeth noted, passing the paper to Typhoon and his fellow Captains. Lauren shrugged.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too. Don't know what to make of it, though. But I bet the _Ones of the Creator_ means the Guild of Chaos," she added, tilting her head towards the Captains. "And _trap_ was repeated from the Great Prophecy. It lists a few of the Protogenoi's fields of power, too."

"It directly addresses us," Typhoon said. "Our quest… Oh no. By _beginnings_, I guess it could mean… Who's _the one in chain_?"

"Hey, don't think too much over it," Lauren advised. "Prophecies-"

"Are frustratingly unclear and misleading until they come to pass. Trust me, I know all too well." He sighed and gave the paper back to the Oracle. "Thanks. Annabeth, anywhere else we need to be?"

"Not really."

"Wonderful. I'll see you later, then." And then he vanished, just like he'd done before, when they were flying on pegasi. Shadow stepped into the shadows and vanished as well.

"They just ditched me," Stormstrike sighed. "Some cousins they are. Don't worry about them, though, they probably went back to the ship to nap or something. Lazy bones."

"Okay…"

"This place – you called it Camp Unity? – is getting ready for the war, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Our Hephaestus/Vulcan smiths are making some more weapons, and most of the activities have been canceled in favor of training. Actually, I should be going to teach the knife-fighting class now…"

"I'm going to join you, then." Annabeth didn't object.

Annabeth kept a watchful eye on her students as she listened to Stormstrike describe life in the Guild. They were in the training arena, and the Chaos cabin had apparently gone invisible so it wouldn't be distractive. Annabeth didn't really need to teach much, just correct some improper techniques and whatnot.

Stormstrike had gotten bored pretty fast. She was probably a demigod, and therefore had ADHD, so she'd begun to talk to Annabeth, who had her ears on the Captain of Division Two and her eyes on the training heroes.

"It's actually sort of like this place," Stormstrike said. "I mean, it doesn't have a camp with cabins, but Chaos City houses retired members of the Guild and is the starting point for newly joined people. There's this big palace in the middle where the Guild's Captains gather for meetings."

"Chaos is at those meetings, right?"

"No. Actually, Chaos can't leave the Void."

Annabeth frowned. "But earlier today, at Olympus…"

"That's how Chaos communicates with us. Messengers, usually taking the form of an animal with space as their color, are woven from Chaos's powers and sent to talk with us."

"Are they sentient?"

"Well, sometimes, they have a portion of Chaos's consciousness in them, so I guess they are."

"Are they able to fight?"

"Nah. Once they leave the dimension of the Void, they're super fragile. But they usually just pass through a portal right in front of who they're supposed to send the message to, so it's not too much of a problem. Sometimes Chaos sends us Chaotic stone, though, and it's far from fragile. We use it for our weapons, like you guys do with Celestial bronze and Imperial gold. Oh, and the Hunters of Artemis use Lunar silver, and the children of Hades use Stygian iron. That I know. Do the Hunters stay with you guys?"

"No, they're doing their own thing like they always do. I did send them an IM requesting them to come to help with the war, though."

"More backup, then. Maybe we won't have to call in the extras."

"Extras?"

"Yeah. There are ten Divisions, remember? Most of them won't like helping, but they'll do it for Typhoon. A couple from my and Shadow's Division do want to visit, though. They've been here before, like those you saw from Division One."

"Who are the other Captains?"

"Captain Four is Sebastian. He's a pretty easygoing guy. A little mysterious and quite powerful, though. The Captain of Division Five is-"

_Boom!_

Stormstrike was cut off by a huge explosion. The force of it shook the earth violently. Annabeth stumbled, but managed to keep her balance. Her trainees weren't so lucky, but were unharmed when they fell.

"What was that?" she asked, steadying herself as the tremors died.

Stormstrike didn't answer. She was speaking quickly into her wristwatch, which looked similar to Typhoon's.

Then, she looked up and froze. And swore. Violently. Multiple times. "Look! Monsters, all around the island. We're trapped in."

Annabeth scanned her surroundings. Sure enough, a huge fleet of ships circled Ogygia. There hadn't been any warnings at all. It was as if they just rose from the waves…

"Pontus!" Stormstrike spat. "He must've hidden them underwater and out of Poseidon's sight until they were close enough to attack us."

"That's a huge army," was all Annabeth could say. Leviathans, otherwise known as sea serpents, were slithering onto the beaches. They hissed and caused many campers to panic and run inland to retrieve their weapons. Other sea demons, ranging from telkhines to giant lobsters, jumped off the boats to swim ashore. The ships beached themselves and broke open, revealing armored tanks and even more monsters that had been hiding within their hulls.

"Schist!" Yeah, that's not what the Captain actually said. She barked something into her wristwatch, eying the army as she did so. "They've got us circled. Annabeth! Go rally your troops."

"What?" Annabeth was almost too stunned to respond properly.

_This is too fast. Too soon. We're not ready._

"Annabeth!" Hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face the Captain. She still couldn't see through the impenetrable shadows of the hood, but she pictured fiery, determined eyes. "Annabeth, come on! We don't have time for this!"

She shook off her stupor, nodded, and yelled, "Get ready for battle!" to the people she had been watching over. "Alert whoever you can to come down to the beach as soon as possible, but make sure some people are protecting the city. We have to fight these monsters off!"

They nodded and rushed away, yelling as they went.

Annabeth turned to speak with Stormstrike, but she was already long gone, gone to meet with Typhoon and Shadow, probably.

She left nothing but the impression of familiar determination.

Annabeth took a deep breath, shoving the thought aside.

_No time to worry about that right now._

_Now… The war has begun._

She drew her dagger and lunged forward.

* * *

**DragonAce1999: I'm _so_ sorry for the delay! But my gods, you guys are the best ever! Fifty reviews? You all deserve a homemade blue cookie by Sally! Maybe even fifty of them!**

**I referenced a couple more different animes, but they're probably not that clear. And believe it or not, those prophecies took forever to come up with. Jeez!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: The Keeper of Worlds, Anonymous, ForeverSunshine13, SeaWolf90, I am a naiad glad to serve u, PokemonandPJO, bluelightningbug, Brackenfern, Guest, devo342, aesir21, TimeLadyofTARDIS, THEBATMANIMPORSTER, TalkingFish, Guest, JustAnotherHuman, TheGlobalFlower, KariE2000, deadgod, and maxlver101! Have I mentioned that you guys are the best? *gives you all a hug***

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

* * *

Published: 5/23/13  
Updated: 6/11/13


	5. Headed for War

**Title: **The Guild of Chaos**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type: **Percy Jackson "Chaos" Fic with touches of other worlds, not enough to be a Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **At least 3,000 words**  
Rating: **T, for war, fighting, romance, and slight gore.**  
Pairings: **Percabeth with touches of other canon pairings; Frank/Hazel, Jasper, Tratie, etc. No Thalico.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : THE GUILD OF CHAOS : ._**

_A Percy Jackson Fanfiction_

_Four: Headed for War_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Percy felt the need to smash his head against the metal walls of the Tidebreaker's interior. Repeatedly. He should've known that returning to Earth also meant a return to the cryptic and often rather dark messages of the Oracle, and no matter how much he hated the prophecies, he knew that they would guide him. Yet, strangely, this specific one wasn't as mysterious as it could've been.

_"Ones of the Creator, your quest will be in vain,"_ Percy recited, materializing from water vapor to his room within the Tidebreaker. _"Lest you travel to beginnings and release the one in chain."_

"Well, the Oracle hasn't gotten any less gloomy," Nico remarked, emerging from the shadows to join him.

"That's for sure," Percy agreed with a sigh, hardly fazed by his quite sudden appearance. "What I don't like is that our quest _will be in vain._ I'm pretty sure it's not talking about our providing aid to the demigods, since there's no way to fail that. It's probably talking about Chaos's request to turn the Protogenoi good again."

"So, we're going to fail at that unless we _release the one in chain_," his cousin added. "Any ideas as to who that is?"

"Maybe… But it's really kind of crazy." He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. "In any case, the line about daylight and night being enemies and not friends? It's definitely about Nyx and Hemera."

"The line after that mentions the pit." Nico frowned. "Tartarus, I suppose, but I don't like the idea of Tartarus rising. And didn't all of them already rise?"

"Maybe it's in stages," Percy suggested. "I mean, it said _final_, right? So there's more than one rise."

"I guess so. Still don't like it."

"Hey, prophecies suck."

"No kidding. Anyway, we'll probably have to reveal ourselves. _Secrets better spoken than locked onto your tongue._ Obvious, right?"

"For a prophecy, yeah," Percy nodded. "Remind me why we hid our identities in the first place?"

"Develop minimum attachments, risk of leaving Earth undefended as demigods flock to the Guild, death by friends – that one's a big one – when they find out that we haven't actually been dead for the past seven centuries," Nico listed, counting the reasons on his fingers, "Risk of having friends targeted because of identity, lose element of surprise… Must I go on?"

"Nah, I'm convinced, thanks for the reminders. I really want to tell Annabeth, but… Well, anyway. The last line, something about the final trap being sprung?"

"Traps. Blah. There's really no way to tell what it's talking about."

Percy closed his eyes. "You're right."

"Anyway, about that legacy, Zale…" Nico began, switching the subject. Percy flushed pink. "He looks like a son of Poseidon, but his eyes are that of Athena."

"Yeah, he's my son, apparently… Don't freak!" he added hastily, seeing Nico freeze up. "From my Geass, I got that he's her brainchild, like Athena's children."

"Oh, good. I was wondering how you were still alive. Athena would've pulverized you if Zale popped out any other way."

"Very funny, Zombie Dude."

"I can't wait to see your Division's reactions to that!" Nico continued, grinning like the evil son of Hades he was. Percy paled, the punched his shoulder.

"Let's not!" he retorted, picturing the chaos in Division One that would surely follow such at news. His cousin was laughing his butt off. "Nico, shut up, that is _not_ a good idea!"

"What's not a good idea?" Percy blinked and turned around to see 'Selene' standing in the doorway. She hadn't given her real name when she was introducing herself, which just so happened to be Silena Beauregard. Yes, the daughter of Aphrodite who'd been a spy for the enemy, yet still a hero to Camp Half-Blood.

"Nothing," Percy answered her quickly, before Nico could speak. "What's up?"

"Well, Michael and the others have a group video chat going on right now, and some demigods want to see you."

"Oh." Percy smiled. "The main screen, up at the control room?"

"Yup. Hey, where's Thalia?"

"Pinecone Face's probably still with Annabeth, talking. In any case, shouldn't we get going now? It's not a good idea to keep the others waiting…"

"You're right about that, Percy," Silena laughed lightly. "Come on."

The metal doors clicked as they slid open, revealing the rather spacious control room. Mounted on the opposite wall was a huge screen, about nine-tenths the space of the actual wall.

Several demigods were already standing in front of it; Percy's closer friends, who'd introduced themselves to Camp Unity a little earlier.

Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher were present. They didn't see a need to fake a name, so they'd kept their own. Beckendorf, of course, had to change his name, since his was too obvious. Silena followed his lead, even though she didn't exactly have to. Ethan was just a stick in the mud, and Castor thought that only his brother would recognize his name. Frank, of course, had to change his.

Percy gave each of them a wave and a brief hello before turning his attention to the faces on the screen. He smiled in greeting.

"Hey guys, what's the occasion?" he asked, moving to a little to the side so Nico could stand to his right.

"What, we can't just drop by to say hi to the great, all-powerful, amazing and awe-inspiring Captain-Commander?" the image of Thalia's lieutenant inquired, grinning brightly from the screen.

"Your sister would kill you if she heard you calling me that," Percy replied.

"Speaking of Thalia, where is she?" Jason asked.

"She's busy selecting from a group of people to replace you as Vice-Captain," Percy joked. "They're actually all pretty good. She'll have a hard time choosing."

"Very funny, Percy. Now, where is she?"

"Don't worry, Jason. She's just talking with Annabeth, I think."

"What? Annabeth's alive?"

"Yeah, she and a bunch of other demigods got selected to be immortal as compensation for killing me, Thalia, and Nico."

"Wow." Jason smirked. "That must make you _really_ happy."

Percy coughed, glancing away as a tinge of red colored his cheeks.

"Former huntress over here," someone interrupted, sounding half amused and half annoyed. "I don't want to hear _anything_ related to that."

"We didn't even say anything, Zoe," Jason protested. Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"Careful, Grace. You may be my superior by one step, but you're still a boy."

Percy stifled a chuckle. "Still a _boy_, Jason?"

"Shut up, Jackson."

Percy maturely stuck out his tongue in response. His friends made to attempt to stifle their chuckles as they watched the two of them bicker.

After a moment, Nico stepped forward. "Are my sisters there?"

Zoe nodded and beckoned someone over from the side. Two familiar faces entered the screen. Nico's lieutenant, Bianca, spoke up first. "Hey, little brother," she greeted, smiling. Nico returned the grin.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much," she answered.

"Well, Pluto escaped Sebastian and slept in our office, _again_," Hazel informed, laughing. "It's not very surprising, considering that he's a hellhound, even if he's from a different universe. He still adores children of Hades."

"The hellhound likes the children of death better than demons," Percy noted with a smile. Nico agreed, although he seemed a tad exasperated at the creature's behavior. "By the way, is Midnight still there?"

"Nah, she flew off a couple minutes ago, actually," Jason said. "Did you call for her to come?"

"Yeah. There's going to be a war over here, with the Protogenoi." The people on screen tensed at Percy's statement, startled at the news.

"Seriously? Do we need to come over?" Bianca asked, worried.

Nico flashed her a reassuring smirk. "Please, sister. Have some faith."

"Yup," Percy nodded. "There are three Captains here, along with my entire Division. I think we're good, at least for now."

"Anything else?" Will asked, hand hovering over a button that would terminate the connection.

"Wait." Zoe said. "Was there a prophecy?"

Percy blinked. "Oh, right, I forgot about that. Do me a favor and ask Chaos if _the one in chain_ rings a bell, okay?"

"Doesn't sound too good," Jason observed.

"It's not. I think it's talking about-" Percy cut himself off, tensing. Something was wrong. Something in the nearby bodies of water – the ocean, specifically – had changed. He couldn't put a finger on it, though.

"Percy?" Nico inquired. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know," he answered quietly. "Jason, if you don't mind…"

"Of course," he replied. "Keep me posted, though. I'll catch you all later."

After a brief exchange of farewells, Will cut the video chat. For a moment, nobody spoke. Then, Lee asked, "What did you feel?"

"Something in the ocean shifted," Percy said. "It's different now. Not right."

No sooner had those words left his lips, a huge explosion rocked the ground. Surprised, some of the demigods lost their balance for a second, but they all managed to stay steady on their feet. When the tremors died, Percy and Nico's wristwatches lit up.

Thalia's voice flitted from the speakers. "Guys, can you hear me? Do you know what that explosion was? It sounded powerful, and close."

"No, but Lee's going to check on it now," Percy replied, giving the son of Apollo a quick glance. He nodded and was about to leave when Thalia spoke up again. Well, she was more or less cursing the Void out of the Protogenoi.

A sudden sick feeling writhed in Percy's stomach. He suddenly had no doubts that it was the Primordial of the seas who'd been messing with the water.

"…all around the island," Thalia was saying. "We're trapped in." A small pause as she came upon a revelation, and her curses were redirected to a specific deity of the Protogenoi. "Pontus! He must've hidden them underwater and out of Poseidon's sight until they were close enough to attack us."

"I knew something was off," Percy hissed, berating himself for having such a slow response time. Even now, he could feel the feeling of _wrongness_ slither out of the ocean, probably onto the beach. "Darn it! Thalia, get your _podex_ back here, you're going to help Nico and I lead. Get Annabeth to gather her fighters." When Thalia responded with a quick agreement, he clicked off communications and switched to Tidebreaker's intercom with a quick twist of the watch's rim. "Everyone, get your weapons and defend the beaches! They're all coming from the ocean. Make sure to keep the enemies distracted from going too far inland. Keep the demigods and legacies safe, and watch out for the city especially; there are children and elderly living there. Go!"

Thalia materialized into the room as Percy finished his orders. "Percy, it's like ninety percent sea monsters and demons. The fighting will probably be at the surf."

"Good for me," Percy grinned.

"But no mind controlling today," Thalia added. "No demigods, only monsters." Percy pouted, but didn't exactly care. Using his Geass powers for extended periods took huge tolls on his energy, especially in a battle. Plus, if the target was aware that there was a such thing called Geass and knew what it was, then Percy's power in that aspect was rendered completely useless. In addition, each one had its own drawbacks.

The 'power of absolute sound', for example, gave the worst headaches in the universe and usually overwhelmed Percy within an hour at most; every single thought of every single person in range was heard. The 'power of absolute obedience' would only affect humans, and could take hold of the same target only once. It could also be beaten by willpower. The 'power of absolute sight' provided five seconds of the future to be visible, but utilizing it made his own vision blurred once it was shut off (which it had a nasty habit of doing whenever Percy was distracted from keeping it lit). Nico had a similar power, but his sight didn't go away temporarily after using it like Percy's did.

And, of course, the final one… The 'power of absolute hesitation'. It gave the user the ability to freeze time, but did not stop inanimate objects already in motion, like a falling rock. It also stopped the heart for as long as it was in use.

Percy had given up that power to an old friend of his; Luke, in Division Three. He'd hosted the Lord of Time, after all. It only seemed fitting that he had a chance to do good with power over time, unlike Kronos, who'd abused it.

Percy shook himself out of his thoughts and met Thalia and Nico's eyes. His other friends had already left the room, readying themselves for the battle.

Slowly, he slipped his hand into the pocket of his pants and withdrew his trusted weapon; Riptide.

The seemingly innocent pen shimmered as its cap was slipped off, expanding quickly into the form of a lethal double-edge sword. Its base color was still bronze, but the tip was reinforced with Imperial gold, and Lunar silver edged the sides of the blade. A single strip of Chaotic stone rested in the exact center of the blade, stretching from the golden tip to the guard.

Thalia unclipped one of her silver hair clips, which glowed before snapping into place as a silver bow in her hands, with small Imperial gold, Celestial bronze, and Chaotic stone etchings.

Nico slid his skull ring off his finger. Its form wavered, twisting and shifting until his black Stygian iron sword had taken the ring's place. The guard was made of Chaotic stone, with Stygian ice adding a faint glimmer. Lunar silver lined one of the edges of the sword.

Percy smiled slightly. It had been a while since they'd done this. It was a tradition, sort of. Whenever the three cousins fought together, they always took a small moment to do this.

"For Chaos," Nico proclaimed, raising his blade to the ceiling.

"For the Guild," Thalia continued, lifting her bow.

"For our family!" Percy finished with relish, brandishing Riptide.

And, with that, the three immortal demigods vanished.

Percy reappeared at the beaches, Riptide held ready in his hands. He was plunged into the battle instantly, since he'd popped out of thin air right smack in the middle of a legion of telkhines.

The sea demons recovered from their shock quickly as the three closest to Riptide exploded into dust. They snarled and leapt forward, snapping.

Percy ducked under them and drove his sword through the underbelly of a monster, which burst and coated him with dust. He rolled to the side as another slammed its paws into the ground beside his head.

He jumped back to his feet, slashing his blade in a flat arc. Without even waiting for the monster dust to settle, he lunged through the cloud and sank his weapon to the hilt into a telkhine's chest.

That's how he spent the next few minutes; obliterating the sea demons. They weren't all that strong, really. Not even adults, just juveniles.

And then what Percy guessed was the leader of the group appeared. He was a large, full-grown, well-developed telkhine who shoved his comrades aside and pounced. His sheer weight, plus the fact that it was a surprise attack, knocked Percy off his feet and sent the two of them tumbling across the beach.

Percy cursed as sand flew into his eyes and attempted to raise his sword, intending to impale the monster through the side. The telkhine, however, had other ideas. He released his jaws from Percy's shoulder and scrambled off the demigod before lashing out with his powerful hind legs, sending him skidding on the ground.

He groaned as he got to his feet, feeling the sting in his ribs where the monster had kicked him. The bite wound on his shoulder wasn't helping matters either. _I really miss the Achilles Curse right now…_

The hairs on the back of his neck rose and prickled as his instincts twitched. Realizing his sixth sense for what it was, he whirled around with sword at ready.

A huge leviathan was slithering out of the waves, hissing like a thousand gas leaks. Its teeth looked like hundreds of needles standing side by side. Its dorsal spines were stiff with aggression, and the bladed tail created deep gouges in the sand. All in all, none too friendly.

Percy's instincts suddenly flashed alarmingly, and he hopped forward just in time to avoid the leviathan's fast-as-light strike, barely managing to get out of the way in time.

_Alright, not only do I wish I had the Curse, but I'm also really, _really_ thankful for that sixth sense training I got. By Chaos, this thing is fast!_

_…But I'm still faster._

Smirking, Percy wheeled around and smacked the flat of his sword against the sea monster's scaled side. Twice. "Hey there, little eel! Look at me!"

In response, it roared, coiling around to glare at Percy – only to find the space where he'd been standing completely empty.

For half a moment, the monster seemed completely bewildered as it tried to figure out where its tasty demigod morsel had vanished. In fact, it tilted its head ever so slightly to the right.

And then, of course, Percy dashed from the opposite direction the leviathan was facing, sprinted up its spines, pierced an eye with Riptide, and let the blade slice through the flesh until it couldn't go any deeper.

Screeching in agony, the leviathan writhed, tossing its head and dislodging Percy, who landed lightly on his feet. Drops of brown-green blood seeped down from the creature's wounded eye as it panicked and accidentally killed a few telkhines with its tail as it thrashed, including the adult one who'd knocked Percy off of his feet.

"Still not dead yet?" Percy marveled at the leviathan, which was shivering as it convulsed with pain, emitting pitiful screeches. He paused and glanced around, noting that nobody was in position to overhear his next words. "You're one tough cookie. Riptide's cut your brain in half, you know," he added, careful to keep Riptide's name quiet as he spoke.

As if in answer, the beast let out a final scream before collapsing and melting into a puddle of scales and seawater, with Riptide in the middle. Percy held out an arm and silently called to the weapon. Or, more accurately, he summoned the water stored within the hilt, causing the sword to fly back into his hand.

Percy took a moment to observe his surroundings. His Division had arrived, fighting with flashing blades and armor. Most of the telkhines were long dead, but most people were having just a _little_ bit of trouble dealing with the leviathans' speed and the giant lobsters' – _since when did those get here?_ – armor, but nobody was in dire need of help at the moment.

A flash of pride for his Division made him smile before he spun back into the battle, parrying away a bladed tail from an ally. He blinked, however, realizing that the fighter he'd just helped was not a Guild of Chaos member. The person was wearing an orange and purple shirt.

Huh. So Camp Unity had joined the fun.

The sound of water boiling over caught Percy's attention. He turned to see a monster lobster skittering over to him, steaming. Literally. It hissed and snapped its claws before aiming at Percy and firing off a stream of hot water from its mouth.

Percy didn't even bother to dodge it, and simply raised a hand. The water parted around him. And then a thought struck him.

"Does that count as spitting at me?" he wondered.

"I really don't want to know," Nico remarked, stepping from the monster's shadows casually. Then, he tightened his grip on his sword and wedged the blade between two of the lobster's armor plates before it could react.

It sputtered, but Percy quickly put it out of its misery. It dissolved to water.

"Another one down," Nico said.

"Mm. Just a thousand more to go."

The cousins exchanged mischievous looks before separating.

Percy ran into the water, ignoring all the monsters until he was waist-deep in the water. Or the water was waist-deep, anyway. He was standing on the surface, which rippled and swirled excitedly beneath his feet.

Grinning, happy that he was in his element, the Captain-Commander let out a shout. The ocean erupted, knocking the monsters that were still in the water off balance. Percy bent the liquid to his will and created a floating eastern-styled dragon of ice, thick as a bus.

The dragon reared its head and opened its jaws to roar, but no sound came out, since it wasn't exactly real. The leviathans hesitated for a moment. Percy smirked and jerked his hand. Instantly, the creature of ice dove forward, burying its teeth into the nearest monster.

The telkhine, who'd been lucky enough to escape the earlier destruction of his friends, yelped and vaporized. The leviathans hissed as they realized that the ice dragon was not on their side, and struck.

While those monsters were distracted, Percy ran back to shore reluctantly, knowing that other places needed his help.

How did he know? Well, it wasn't hard to notice the _freaking tanks_ as they drove across the land, barreling down anything that tried to get in their way to their destination, which was already in flames and exploding constantly.

Specifically? The city.

* * *

**DragonAce1999: Hey, didn't one of the giants say in Mark of Athena that June first was a good day to destroy the world or something? It's June second... And we're still here! Meaning that Percy and his friends have won, or they're still fighting... *** (never mind, it's actually July, thank you to the people who corrected me!) *** (never mind, again. Hera's special day was July first, but the best day to destroy all mankind was _August_ first. So sorry for the confusion!) Anyway, I was planning to put this up yesterday, but I had a very important exam called the SAT to take... So I didn't get to finish it. But here it is now! Three thousand four hundred or so words.**

**And, of course, special thanks to my last chapter's reviewers... imdifferentnotwerid, PercyJacksonchaos, Random Person, Cricket the Clarinetist, X3hellokitty, TimeLadyofTARDIS, THEBATMANIMPOSTER, Guest, Guest, deadgod, candyland7, Guest, Brackenfern, bluelightningbug, Jove99, SeaWolf90, LizDilaurentis, roy23, aesir21, TheGlobalFlower, The Keeper of Worlds, and PokemonandPJO.**

**Wow, that's a lot of guests. O.o Also, please don't be offended if I don't reply to your review by PM, I'll only reply if you have a question that I can and am willing to answer. Thank you for all of your compliments, you guys are the best. I'm hoping for 100 reviews by the end of _next_ chapter... Think you're up for it? Haha, just kidding. I'd really appreciate it if you did, though. **

**I have some virtual blue cookies made by Sally for some people I'd like to personally, publicly, and officially thank once I reach 100...**

**Whew! What a long Author's note! I'll just cut it off here and post this thing so you guys can read it.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

* * *

Published: 6/2/13  
Updated: 6/11/13


	6. An Immortal's Idea

**Title: **The Guild of Chaos**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type: **Percy Jackson "Chaos" Fic with touches of other worlds, not enough to be a Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **At least 3,000 words**  
Rating: **T, for war, fighting, romance, and slight gore.**  
Pairings: **Percabeth with touches of other canon pairings; Frank/Hazel, Jasper, Tratie, etc. No Thalico.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : THE GUILD OF CHAOS : ._**

_A Percy Jackson Fanfiction_

_Five: An Immortal's Idea_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Annabeth didn't really know how long she'd been fighting, but she was starting to tire out, even with her heightened endurance.

The monsters were relentless. Wave after wave of sea demons, the majority of which were far more powerful than a measly telkhine, poured out from the ocean.

_No pun intended_, Annabeth added mentally in a dry tone.

And the monsters weren't even the worst part. The tanks were.

Briefly, she wondered why in Hades the Protogenoi used mortal weapons. Their goal was to eliminate humans, right? That, or enslaving them, anyway. Wasn't it hypocritical to be using the weapons that they developed?

Or the deities were just rubbing it in their faces.

_Yeah, that sounds about right,_ Annabeth decided as she slashed away at a monster, not even bothering to identify it. The more… unnatural looking creatures had started to appear. The one she'd just killed had the body of a dolphin, the head of a shark, the arms of an octopus, and the tail of a lizard. And somehow was able to slither at rather fast speeds on dry ground.

She didn't even know that such things existed in mythology…

A close explosion caught Annabeth off-guard, causing her to stumble. It probably came from one of the stupid tanks. Fortunately, the nearest monsters also seemed surprised by the closeness of the blast, and were unable to take advantage of her falter.

"The tanks need to go," she hissed to nobody in particular, ducking under a clumsy claw swipe and driving her dagger into a monster's chest. Before it even fully disintegrated, she sprung away, weaving among battles in an attempt to get closer to the city and help defend it against the attacks.

"Oh, hey there, Annabeth."

The greeting was so casual, so _bored_, it sounded very out of place on the battlefield and caused Annabeth to whip around, blade ready to strike. She stopped herself before she impaled the speaker, though.

Typhoon flashed her a sly, mischievous smile.

"So, what's up?" he inquired, lashing out with his sword. The weapon glinted as it flashed through the air and reduced a couple of the closest monsters to nothing but dust and seaweed.

"Nothing much," Annabeth answered sarcastically, dodging a leviathan. She agilely leapt onto its head and managed to take out an eye before being shaken off. "Just a battle. You know, the usual gruesome and deadly stuff," she continued, backing away from the half-blinded creature. It hissed in agony, shaking its head and accidentally turning to face the wrong direction.

Typhoon nodded in a mockingly 'wise' fashion as he continued to kill off nearby enemies, including the pitiful leviathan that got turned around. "I see what you mean. What lovely weather we're having," he suddenly commented, almost as an afterthought. "It would be a shame if a storm came, wouldn't it? Ruining all this _perfectly good_ sunshine…"

"If you have an idea, feel free to share," Annabeth said drily. "I'm too preoccupied to deal with riddles might now. Later, sure. Just not now."

He grinned. "Oh, but this isn't a riddle. Isn't that right, _Storm_strike?" he added, glancing to his left. And lo and behold, the said Captain was right there, firing off arrows with pinpoint accuracy from a metallic-looking bow.

"Fine by me," she shrugged. Was electricity crackling around that arrow she was loading? "Makes lightning easier for me to summon, anyway."

Typhoon took a moment to swing his sword in a wide arc, forcing back the attacking monsters. Then, he and Stormstrike simultaneously raised their hands upwards. Almost instantly, clouds darkened and spread across the once-clear skies.

Not a few seconds later, a giant lobster interrupted whatever the two of them were doing, lunging at the Captain-Commander and forcing him to drop his hand in order to defend himself. As he parried away the monster's attack with his sword, he glanced at the slowly but steadily thickening clouds.

"That'll have to do for now," he muttered. Then, he turned his attention to Annabeth. "You headed for the city? Because that's where I'm going." At her nod of confirmation, he addressed Stormstrike, who was still summoning the storm with a raised arm. "Be careful there, you're leaving yourself open," he warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, go defend the city, Ke-" She cut herself off and frowned, shaking her head. "Ugh, my tongue has gotten really out of whack recently. What the heck was I about to say? Go on, Typhoon. I'll hold the line here. Besides, your Division has my back. And once the storm gets here, all Tartarus will break loose in lightning bolts," Stormstrike promised.

Typhoon only paused for a moment before nodding. "I'll hold you to that. Come on, Annabeth," he said, slaying an unfortunate monster that got in his way as he spoke. "Let's go fight some tanks!"

"Well, that just sounds like loads of fun," Annabeth sighed, jumping out of the way of another demigod's fight. She quickly lashed out as the demigod's opponent barreled past, causing the monster to stumble and giving the defender enough time to deliver a finishing blow.

"Oh, it will be," Typhoon grinned.

"That glint in your eye says otherwise." Typhoon's smirk only widened. Somehow, it looked familiar.

"You can't see my eyes, Annabeth."

Annabeth flicked her dagger. "The tone of your voice, then. Whatever. You get my point. When do we start?"

"Destroying the tankies?" Annabeth had no response for that. _Tankies?_ "As soon as you follow me." With that being said, he turned on his heel, used the hilt of his sword to smash in the face of a sea demon, and sprinted across the battlegrounds.

Annabeth was not too far behind him.

It was rather strange to see so many tanks being blown up so easily. With nothing but a single immortal demigod and a little bit of water, no less.

But, in all honesty, Typhoon's abilities were nothing to laugh at. He simply sucked the moisture from the atmosphere within a quarter-mile radius (an estimate, of course) and forced it to condense into a liquid state.

Then, he wrecked havoc.

Thin, trailing whips of water cut through the air. Typhoon directed them with ease of movement, with nothing more than a flick of a hand or the wave of an arm. He froze all the strands into fragile-looking but razor sharp shards of ice, which plunged into the barrel of the tanks, where the missiles were fired.

Some of the tanks exploded as their shells burst upon contact with the ice. Others were rendered temporarily useless as the ice disabled the tanks' firing capabilities.

Annabeth was fighting off the monsters that tried to stop Typhoon. He seemed to be very focused on the tanks, and even though his skill level was remarkable, from what she observed, the chances of him being able to multi-task with a strangely small amount of water was slim.

"We're right next to the ocean," Annabeth pointed out as she stabbed a monster. "There should be more humidity than the amount you're using right now."

"I'm trying not to dry the air too much," Typhoon admitted, guiding the ice to slash the treads of yet _another_ tank. Just how many were there? "That's why I'm not using a lot of water right now. If I drain the water vapor, Stormstrike will have a heck of a time trying to make a decent storm, especially when I'm not concentrating to help her."

Annabeth understood. Clouds were made of evaporated water. If the vapor wasn't there, then there was no way it would storm easily. "But why not use the ocean water?"

"I'd have to fight the willpower of a Primordial god to get to it. Pontus is being very possessive at the moment, especially after I managed to steal enough water to make quite a fearsome liquid dragon. Besides, I'm good to go for now. The rain looks like it will start soon, too."

A few minutes later, just as he predicted, it started to rain.

Lightning began to crackle at an unnaturally frequent pace. Annabeth spared a moment to watch as a bolt branched and fried several monsters to ashes, and as much as Annabeth wanted to believe that Zeus was helping them, she knew that it was all thanks to Stormstrike.

Typhoon raised his sword, seemingly abandoning his previous strategy of using his hands to control the water, and pointed the tip of the blade at a sea demon, which hissed when it saw him.

The rainwater bent to his will, curling around his weapon for a moment before surging forward and hardening to an icicle. With a startled snarl, the monster disintegrated.

"That feels so much better," Typhoon sighed, looking to be in relief. He closed his eyes briefly. "I was getting really tired, really fast, for some reason. Thank Chaos for rain. How long has the fight been going on?"

"You're the one with the watch, you know," Annabeth informed drily.

He decided to follow her advice and check the device around his wrist instead of answering. He blinked. "I would say that it's broken, except that isn't exactly possible. It's only been an hour and a half since we started."

Annabeth froze in shock. "You're kidding," she gaped. "There's no way I'm feeling tired after only ninety minutes. My endurance is way higher than that."

"You read my mind right there," Typhoon agreed.

Annabeth cracked a smile. "Says the mind reader."

"For the record, I do not _read people's minds_, I _overhear people's thoughts_."

"Not buying it," Annabeth deadpanned. Typhoon threw his hands up in an amusing show of exasperation, especially considering the fact that when he did so, he slapped a monster in the face.

The sea demon recoiled in sheer surprise, with a look on its face that was so absurd, Annabeth had to choke back a laugh.

"Nobody does! I hate you all. Disbelieving jerks, I swear…" But there was no real menace in his words. In fact, he sounded rather fond as he muttered and destroyed the demon he'd previously slapped.

"That aside, do you know why?" Annabeth asked, refocusing. It seemed to take a moment for Typhoon to recall what she was asking about. They had gone slightly off-topic, after all.

His lighthearted demeanor dropped a little. "I wouldn't put it past the Primordials to figure out how to suck out our energy," he said. "And I don't think that we're the only ones being affected by whatever they're doing. Stormstrike's lightning bolts aren't as glorious as she usually makes them, now that I think about it." He glanced into the distance for a second. "I haven't seen Shadow since the beach, so I don't know about him. And we – my Division, I mean – usually get things done a lot faster than this."

"At least the tanks are gone," Annabeth offered.

"How much are you going to bet that they have more? And 'more' as in 'an endless amount'?"

The daughter of Athena groaned. "I'm trying to be optimistic, here."

Typhoon opened his mouth to respond, probably with a quip of some sort, but he closed it again before anything was said. A minute passed without any words being exchanged before he spoke. "This battle is getting nowhere."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. With the discovery of something draining their strength, there was no way that they could hold their ground for much longer, Guild of Chaos helping or not. Typhoon seemed to resist the effects better because of the rain, but he was the only one capable of doing so, Annabeth suspected. "Then what do you suggest?"

Another pause. "Well, I've got an idea. It's stupid, but all of my stupid ideas tend to work better than my good ones, so it probably isn't as bad as it seems… But then again, this one is really, _really_ stupid."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, half dreading the answer.

Typhoon looked at her. "Promise me you won't tell Stormstrike and Shadow, first. If they find out what I'm planning, they'll probably kill me, bring me back, and kill me again," he said chuckling uneasily.

"They'll probably find out anyway, somehow," Annabeth returned. "From what I can tell so far, you Captains are rather powerful." Typhoon's lips twitched. "Not to mention Chaos's omniscience. So there's no point in me promising."

Typhoon sighed. "You've got a point there." He glanced at the sea. "Tell you what. You go and help the wounded, elderly, and young in the city, since the tanks aren't as threatening right now. Take a breather while you're at it."

"Sure." Not really. On the breather part, in any case. "And what about you?"

Typhoon smirked, but it seemed shakier than his usual ones. "Well, I think I'm going to take on a slightly more difficult task." His gaze went back to the ocean's waves. "Yeah… I can practically feel the hurt people being rushed to Tidebreaker."

"What are you-"

"I'm going to stop this battle at its source."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she instantly understood the meaning behind his words. But he surely didn't _really_ mean it… Right?

The leader of the Guild vanished into the wind.

The battle continued just as before after Typhoon teleported away. Too many campers were wounded and left to bleed out on the field – thank the gods for the monsters' overconfidence – and Annabeth was busy helping rush them to a safer place instead of fighting off the enemy forces.

Division One of the Guild was doing better than Camp Unity in terms of the wounded, probably because they had more experience. They aided in the movement of the people who were unable to fight to Tidebreaker, which seemed to be a relatively safe place, as Typhoon had hinted at.

Miraculously, nobody had died yet, which was a definite plus.

On the other hand, Annabeth was pretty sure that Typhoon had just challenged Pontus to a fight. Besides for the tide's sudden violence, monsters had stopped coming out of the sea, probably to help their master.

That left less to attack on land, which was another good thing.

But on the Captain-Commander's side? Not so much.

With everyone fighting out the last of their energy reserves, the island itself was soon clear of enemies. After several cautious scouts reported that it would be okay to move everyone out of the now-crowded Chaos cabin, they did so. Field hospitals were quickly created, and those well enough to continue without treatment were put on guard duty.

Annabeth sat down on a chair with a sigh, wiping the blade of her knife clean on her shirt. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, still feeling rather drained.

The battle hadn't lasted longer than three or so hours, but it felt ages more. Stupid energy sapping mystery thing.

She didn't get long to rest before a worried Shadow appeared before her, looking around in unease.

"Do you know where Typhoon is?" he inquired. "I haven't seen him."

Annabeth hesitated. "He said he had an idea…" Shadow groaned.

"His ideas suck," he stated bluntly with slight resignation, and she couldn't help but agree, although she only knew of the one idea he'd just told her indirectly before he went off. "What was it?"

"Something about stopping the battle at its source," Annabeth replied. "And please tell me it's not what I think it is."

Shadow flew into a long string of violent threats and curses against Typhoon and the Protogenoi. Most sounded gruesome enough to be found in the Fields of Punishment. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then you're probably thinking right." He swore again, then yelled, "Midnight!"

Annabeth blinked. Wasn't that the name of the 'Night Fury' Guardian dragon they had mentioned earlier?

Her puzzlement faded when she saw a dark shape descend from the sky. So the creature had arrived during the battle sometime.

When the dragon landed, Annabeth noted how large the beast's wingspan was. Each wing was as long as his body, excluding most of the tail. Midnight didn't resemble most of the dragons she'd seen before. Dark blue scales, almost black in color, covered every inch of the Night Fury, sans the webbing of the wings and the fins on his tail. All in all, he looked large enough and powerful enough to carry three fully armored people in flight with ease.

Sharp eyes, glowing a radioactive blue, stood out from the generally dark colored dragon. Shadow put a hand on Midnight's thick neck.

"Hey, boy," he said. "How're you doing?"

Midnight blew out a wisp of fire and huffed, looking rather indignant.

"Yeah, I'm sure this was nothing to you," Shadow nodded, accepting what the dragon seemed to insist. "So, I've got a task for you." The little spikes on the sides of his head, which Annabeth guessed where ears of some sort, perked up with interest. "Find P- I mean, Pontus for me, please. He should be hiding in the ocean somewhere." A questioning whine came from Midnight. "Yeah, the Captain-Commander decided to be an idiot and challenged him to a fight. By himself. If you could go get him, that would be great. He probably-"

Midnight cut him off with a hiss, hackles raised. Then, he leapt into the air, beating his huge wings as he gained altitude. Annabeth watched him fly in a small circle before going off.

"Nice dragon," she complimented.

"Night Furies are really intelligent," Shadow replied, and it sounded like he was agreeing. "Super smart, which is great, because he gets things quickly. That's why he flew off so fast. Anyway, I should go tell Stormstrike about this. Want to come with me?"

"Why not?" Annabeth shrugged. Shadow glanced at her in amusement.

"Because we're going to gruesomely cuss him out, that's why," he said. "Though, with you having the experience of two wars, I think you have the stomach to stand our rants."

Annabeth laughed. "Is this a common occurrence?"

"You have no idea," Shadow retorted seriously as he beckoned her with a hand and led her through the crowd. "I think Stormstrike and I threaten Typhoon a whole ton more than we do to all of our enemies."

"He's always going off by himself like he just did?"

"Yeah, and it's pretty frustrating. I mean, he started doing that when he first joined the Guild, since he believed he had nothing left to lose," Shadow explained. "The gods abandoned him, see. Actually, the three of us came to the Guild together, but that doesn't matter. The problem is, even when he built a reputation as one of the most remarkable people in a long while – but don't tell him I said that – he was _still_ recklessly self-sacrificial. Most of us think it's either because of a habit, or the fact that his…" Shadow trailed off.

"His what?"

He smiled wryly. "His girlfriend." He chuckled, but seemed a little uneasy. "She didn't, um, become forgotten. Like how the rest of us were. You know, that's the reason we joined the Guild, but she didn't have one, she was never abandoned, so she continued by herself," he continued in a slightly rambling manner that didn't make much sense when taken out of context. "And since it's been so long, he probably assumed she'd gone to the underworld like regular demigods not recruited by Chaos, and gave up on the idea that he'd ever see her again."

"Loyal," Annabeth remarked, ignoring the twist in her gut at the word. Still, something inside her chanted gleefully, _he's alive, he's alive, he's alive…_

"Like I said, you have no idea…" Shadow continued under his breath, and Annabeth could've sworn he said something like, _Or maybe you do._

Before she could ask about it, though, Stormstrike appeared.

"Hello, guys," she greeted.

"Hi," Shadow said. "Typhoon got another stupid idea."

"Can't be as bad as some of the other ones, honestly, those were pretty freaking dumb," Stormstrike commented, putting a hairpin back into her hair.

"Well, this one takes the cake," Shadow countered.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. He went to fight Pontus."

Stormstrike froze.

"By himself," Shadow added.

A moment of silence. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. And then Mt. Stormstrike exploded.

"I_ swear, _if that no-brained_ idiot _cousin of mine does not come back _utterly unscratched, _I'm going to zap the_ Tartarus _out of him, throw him to my_ rabid wolves, _and_ rip his limbs off, one _by_ one, _and then I'm going to kick Pontus's _podex_ all the way to theVoid _and back, _bring Typhoon back to life, and repeat, and again, and_ again, _until he stops being such an _arrogant idiot_!"

_They're cousins?_

And yes, that was the only thing Annabeth got out of that rant.

It wasn't like she could hear the rest of it.

Later, she would check in the infirmary and see if her ears were bleeding.

But for now, Annabeth resigned to stay in place and listen to the two Captains threaten their Commander for a little longer, if only to rest her aching and terribly sore muscles.

Suddenly, she jerked, eyes wide, as her more maternal instincts kicked in.

_Where is Zale?_

* * *

**DragonAce1999: Terribly sorry for the delay (and yes, that random monster Annabeth described at the beginning was totally made up), here's your reward for sticking with me so long! Thanks! Happy early July 4th, since there's a 99.999993% chance of me not being able to say it tomorrow. Anyway, I dished this out as soon as possible, motivated by one of my friends, who I made a deal with: I post this chapter, she watches Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. The reason I started so late was because my computer was broken, but now it's back, and better than ever!**

**In my opinion, the deal was a win-win situation. Also, I am extremely pleased with my SAT score for math: 790 out of 800! I am a rising ninth grader! And I scored a 2020 (which isn't bad, but is definitely not good enough for any good college) total. My essay and language arts portion pretty much sucked, the math was the only good part.**

**In any case, enough about me. Time to thank every single one of my reviewers, who have nearly boosted me to 100! Thanks so much, everyone! And to the reviewers of last chapter especially:**

**Louisa4533, The Keeper of Worlds, deadgod, TimeLadyofTARDIS, NinjaSquirrel1912, LizDilaurentis, ParadoxalPaladin, imdifferentnotwerid, aesir21, SeaWolf90, Angel-of-the-Seas, DoctorHalf-Blood, the BOOK NERD 4 LYFE, PercyJacksonchaos, Jove99, Random Person, bilboardcrabs, dannie says hi (Hi to you, too. Everyone, this is the friend who made the deal stated above, be sure to thank her for motivating me!), DarkShadowOwl, crystal nyx, Spotted Panther.**

**Thank you so, so much for your wonderful words.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

* * *

Published: 7/3/13  
Updated: 7/25/13


	7. Ocean Confrontation

**Title: **The Guild of Chaos**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type: **Percy Jackson "Chaos" Fic with touches of other worlds, not enough to be a Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **At least 3,000 words**  
Rating: **T, for war, fighting, romance, and slight gore.**  
Pairings: **Percabeth with touches of other canon pairings; Frank/Hazel, Jasper, Tratie, etc. No Thalico.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : THE GUILD OF CHAOS : ._**

_A Percy Jackson Fanfiction_

_Six: Ocean Confrontation_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Percy knew that it was a bad – terrible, even – decision, going after Pontus alone. But he had to, before the energy-draining whatever-it-was rendered the defenders completely helpless at the hands of the enemy.

The people of the Guild, despite their training and reputation, did have their limits. Being sucked dry of power was one of them. They couldn't fight and defend if they didn't have the energy to do so.

This was Percy's only chance to stop the battle before any lives were lost.

Still, he was terrified for his life.

_Thalia and Nico are going to _kill_ me. Slowly. Several times over._

He shivered at the thought.

"Those two can be really cruel," Percy mused out loud, his voice echoing strangely in the water. He glanced around, checking for any sea monsters that might've located him by sound.

For some reason, the ocean seemed rather… empty. Maybe it was from the mortals overfishing, or polluting the waters too much. Percy didn't know what might've occurred over his seven hundred years of absence, but surely Poseidon would not allow his domain to fall at the hands of ignorant people?

Of course not. No matter how much the gods failed at being godly, in Percy's opinion, they did care for their areas of power (sadly, maybe even more so than their children).

So why was the sea so devoid of life? Did Pontus have a hand in whatever happened to the sea creatures? Most likely.

Percy gritted his teeth in frustration. He'd been underwater for a while now, maybe half an hour, and the only productive thing he'd achieved so far was the death of a few stray monsters.

Before he could further ponder the uselessness of his presence undersea compared to what he could be doing on land, a shrill, pained shriek tore through the water. It was faint, somewhere in the distance, or maybe muffled.

The Captain-Commander recognized it instantly, though he hadn't heard that cry in a long while.

Dolphin.

Percy took half a second to interpret the scream – _he's in pain he wants help he's telling his pod to stay away he wants the suffering to end he's wondering when the Lord of the Seas will save him from these evil beings_ – before he shot forward, willing the water to propel him forward at speeds that would make a racecar jealous.

The cry had faded by the time Percy reached its point of origin, but an echo of it ghosted in his ears. In fact, as he drew closer, he could feel the despair of several hundred different creatures.

_Just _what_ is going on here?_

When he paused, slowing to a hover as he looked over the edge of a cliff, he found his answer.

Below the son of Poseidon was a horrific sight. Blood clouded the water, obscuring the sight of anyone who wasn't a master over the liquid. Bits of what appeared to be _flesh_ drifted in the contaminated saltwater.

Different parts of sea creatures.

Percy had a sudden urge to vomit.

Choking back the feeling, he turned away from the blood and held a hand to his throat, waiting for the nausea to subside. He didn't wait long, though. He only calmed just enough so that he could focus again.

Another sensation rushed through his body. This time, it was unbridled rage.

Practically snarling, he plunged through the sickening fog of red, forcing the water to clear it away as he passed.

When Percy emerged on the other side, he was instantly attacked by a shrieking monster, one of those strange, twisted creatures that the brave warriors were fighting against on the shores.

The anger took control of his body before he could think. Riptide flashed without hesitation, decapitating the monster mercilessly. Percy froze, though, as he recognized the head just before it dissolved to ashes with the rest of its body.

The head of a dolphin.

Somehow, Percy knew it was the very same dolphin who had screamed his heart out a few minutes earlier.

_No. No, that can't be-_

Another mix of sea creatures reared up in front of him – _part hippocampus, part crab, part shark, part eel_ – and screeched, lashing out with its hooves. Percy dodged it with ease, his face a perfect mask of blankness as his heart thudded painfully with emotion.

The next few minutes were nothing but a blur of red. Incidentally, the place Percy had stumbled upon was surrounded with thick lines of monsters, and was also where they were manufactured. Pontus had been cloaking the area with power so that it passed under Percy's radar, but once he was in the middle of it, all of those enchantments were rendered ineffective.

Some sort of evil magic was working at Pontus's bidding. Black orbs materialized at random intervals, and multiple innocent sea creatures were pushed into it by other monsters or pulled in by the orb's power. The dark spheres then pulsed, sometimes letting through an animal's desperate cry of pain, before fading and revealing a newborn monster… The 'extra parts' were expelled as either blood or little chunks of flesh. This revolting cycle had been repeated ever since the battle first began.

At least, until Percy rampaged.

The fury and adrenaline, not to mention Percy's natural skill in seawater, powered him into nothing more than a destructive force, capable of wiping out the entire undersea army – which he did.

When the final beast was slain, or 'put out of their misery', as Percy considered it (it was not far from the truth), his anger faltered slightly. He sighed, putting his face in his hands as he drew in deep breaths to calm himself. His golden irises slowly faded back to their normal sea-green color.

Sometime in the battle, his Geass had activated through his overflow of emotions – absolute sight. As a result of the unintended usage, he was suffering the repercussions. Breathing another tired sigh, he massaged his eyelids in an attempt to hasten the clearing of his eyesight.

It wasn't until his vision sharpened back to its usual precision that Percy noticed he had an observer.

"Zale?" he inquired, slightly incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

The legacy shrugged, floating down until he was sitting beside his father in the sand, though he didn't know that.

"I fight better in water, so I thought I'd be able to stop the army where it was coming from. But it looks like you got there first," he added, glancing at bloody water. Percy followed his gaze and managed a small smile before waving his hand, willing the blood to disperse.

"I got a little caught up," he said nonchalantly. "But you've reminded me. I need to finish what I started."

Almost instantly, Zale replied, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." Maybe it was his protective instincts, but Percy felt he simply could _not_ allow his son – as sudden and new as the information was – to put himself in any danger. Challenging Pontus was definitely classified under 'dangerous'.

Besides, Annabeth was likely to kill him if he allowed it.

"Why not?" Zale protested. "I'm not weak."

"Do you _want_ your mother to be the cause of my death?"

"She doesn't have to know! Besides, I'm already here, and it's better than wasting time swimming back to the shore."

Percy gave him a look. "You're directly descended from Poseidon. Swimming back to the battle on land would take no longer than a blink for you." Speaking from experience, of course.

Zale opened his mouth to retort, but a cold wave of power suddenly washed through the area, almost sending shivers up Percy's spine. An oppressing presence lingered, and for some reason, the ocean water seemed to lose its color.

"Zale, go," Percy hissed, deadly serious.

Stubbornly, the grey-eyed boy shook his head. "I won't leave you to fight Pontus alone."

Percy hesitated, but finally gave in. There was no use arguing. After all, had he been in Zale's position, he'd do the same.

"Stay close," he ordered instead. Zale nodded, putting his back to Percy's.

Cold laughter spread through the sea, and he felt Zale shudder in response.

_"Aah… So it was you who dares to tread in my domain?"_ Freezing water brushed Percy's arms and cheek. _"Ha! Naught but puny mortals, blessed to live until killed. You both have the sea in your veins, but I sense that only one of you is the idiotic sea god's son!"_

Zale snapped his gaze to Percy, who purposefully ignored him.

"And how does that matter?" Percy asked, willing the water to keep the cold presence away from them. "Afraid we're going to steal back your domain?" For the first time in his life, he had to _really_ fight for the liquid's obedience. He gritted his teeth in concentration until the water finally obeyed him once more.

More cackling laughter, which grated horribly on Percy's nerves.

_"It was always mine!"_ Pontus's voice declared. _"Poseidon and the other gods may have taken some control as I slumbered, but the water was never truly theirs!"_

"The ocean does not like to be restrained," Percy snarled, clenching his fist. "It obeys who it chooses to. If deemed unworthy, it would never obey that being in the first place."

_"The water obeys me!"_

"And it obeys me, too!"

_"Pah! That is only respect for blood, son of Poseidon!"_

"It's still respect," Zale interrupted, ignoring Percy's warning glance.

_"Enough,"_ Pontus hissed after a moment. _"If you wish for your demise so badly… Then you shall receive it!"_

The heavy presence – Pontus – suddenly became much more materialized.

"Zale, get back!" Percy shouted in warning as the ocean began to shake. He could feel the waves building in height on the surface in response to the Primordial's surge of power.

A whirlpool twisted into existence, churning the water into a chaotic series of bubbles as it spun. It thinned into an underwater tornado before bending over, pointing towards the two descendants of Poseidon.

The top of it hardened to ice and plunged forward, just as Percy pulled Zale out of the way. It appeared as if the younger immortal was having trouble making the water listen to him.

It was no surprise and not at all his fault, of course. In all honestly, Percy didn't believe his son stood a chance in the battle of wills against a Primordial. Even Percy, with his experience and Chaos's blessing, could just barely maintain his hold on the water.

Still, like the stubborn kid he was, Zale thrust out his hand and let out a yell, channeling his will and slowing down the twister. Percy followed his lead, and the two of them unraveled the tornado, revealing Pontus inside.

For whatever reason, Percy had been expecting Pontus to look somewhat like Poseidon. Or at least have the form of a human.

Apparently not. Why would he have the form of something he was aiming to destroy, anyway?

A massive, half-formed sea dragon arched his head and screeched, letting the sound reverberate through the waves. Two large fangs jutted out from his upper jaw, leading lines of slightly smaller – but equally sharp – teeth. Glowing eyes, four swirling black-silver orbs of endless depth, glistened with untold power. He was scaled in green, spikes lining his spine. Each foreleg bore five curved, ivory claws. From the ribs down, his body was nothing but shimmering ripples in the water, as if the rest was nothing but a mirage.

Pontus bent his head to grin down at Percy, though it was nowhere near a friendly smile.

"You see how hopeless your cause is, against us?" the Primordial inquired, flashing his teeth. "You are but ants, compared to our power."

Percy rolled his eyes, recovering his wits enough to quip back. "Nope, I don't really see, actually. You're smoke from waist down. Dying already? I haven't even touched you yet."

The beast hissed menacingly. "I have not fully risen, fool! And yet, I can still squash you like the bug you are."

He lunged forward with surprising speed, raising a claw with the intent to crush his two foes.

Percy yanked Zale's arm along as he propelled himself backward, just barely managing to dodge Pontus's claws. The Primordial didn't seem all that concerned about missing his targets, though. He only snapped his teeth together gleefully, as if Percy had only made it more fun by avoiding his attack.

Zale reached into his back pocket and pulled out – to Percy's shock – a clicking pen. Percy could easily guess what would happen when Zale clicked it, but seeing him wield what seemed to be a Riptide counterpart was still rather starling.

Except it _wasn't_ a Riptide counterpart.

When he clicked the pen, it expanded into a three-pronged spear of Celestial bronze. A trident.

Percy never really used the trident much, although he was naturally good at using that particular weapon. It was his father's symbol of power, after all. However, for whatever reason, Riptide's blade always suited Percy better. Most likely some sort of enchantment, but Percy hadn't really looked into it. In any case, it made sense that, as Zale was not chosen by a sword under such a spell, he would turn to the trident for his choice of weapon.

Pontus roared, charging forward again. Upon the realization that there wasn't enough time to dodge the attack this time around, Percy lifted Riptide and stabbed forward, meeting the claw head on.

Any normal demigod would've been overpowered within milliseconds. Any normal blade would've shattered at first contact. But Percy and Riptide were far from normal.

Sand whipped up in a circle around the defending son of Poseidon, who gritted his teeth and reinforced his hold on Riptide with two hands. Pontus growled in displeasure, pushing more weight down onto Percy's blade.

"I see that my… Well, I see that _Chaos_ has provided you with a few blessings."

"I am Captain-Commander of the Guild of Chaos," Percy replied, trembling slightly with exertion. His voice, however, was steady and confident. He met Pontus's cold gaze with his own. "I will not be downed so easily."

At that moment, Zale struck.

The legacy's trident met slight resistance against Pontus's scales, but the barbed tips still slipped through and pierced the more vulnerable skin beneath.

Pontus's claw flinched back, relieving Percy of its weight and giving him time to get out of the way. Zale tore his weapon out of Pontus's ankle and took a hasty retreat as the angered deity swiped at him with his wounded claw.

Percy stared as the wound began to close, healing over in moments before his eyes. "I'm actually not surprised that you have that ability, but I have to say that high-speed healing annoys me to no end."

"Captain-Commander of Chaos's Guild, you say?" Pontus set his claws on the ground. "Such a_ proud_ and _glorious_ title for one so shamed."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Shamed?"

"Indeed," Pontus confirmed, his response laced with a touch of dark amusement. Percy frowned, disliking the way Pontus was eying his face – or hood, rather, since nobody could _see_ his face.

"Care to elaborate?" Percy asked drily, covering up his unease.

"You hide your face," Pontus declared triumphantly, as if that solved everything. Zale looked extremely confused, while Percy tensed ever so slightly. "What is it that shames the great Captain-Commander so much that he cannot gather the courage to take down his hood?!"

Percy automatically replied, "To preserve the balance-"

"Don't give me that excuse!" the oceanic Primordial roared, and suddenly Percy realized he no longer had influence over the seawater.

_Curse him to the Void! He was holding back all that willpower, all along?_

Before Percy could take back control, Pontus swept his head to the side. A sudden current surged to life, unbalancing Percy and putting him off-guard for what Pontus was actually aiming for.

A shard of ice appeared and rocketed forward, slicing through the water. It shot just past Percy's face, leaving a small paper-cut-like line on his right cheek and the smallest sound of fabric tearing.

His breath tightened.

And the right side of his hood floated free.

The magic placed onto the jackets was by no means weak, so such a simple little rip shouldn't have undone them. But this was a _Primordial_, a direct descendent of the one who originally weaved enchantments into the fabric. Of course he'd figure out a way. Probably infused some power into the ice, or something.

Percy turned his head to the right in an attempt to repair the damage done, as well as hope feverishly that Pontus wouldn't recognize him. He didn't really expect it to work, but a demigod could hope, right?

The Primordial had frozen, attention completely fixed onto Percy. For a couple tense moments, nobody moved. Then, Pontus's eyes narrowed, and a feral growl escaped from his throat.

"You…"

_I'm screwed. Of _course_ he'd recognize me. I helped kill his sister, after all… Gaea. And what does Zale think?_

"It all makes sense, now," Pontus growled, lowering his head slightly. "Of course it would be you. Chaos would not pass the chance…"

Zale blinked, confused. He glanced at Percy, who had his face turned away from Pontus – but towards him. The legacy probably recognized some Poseidon-like aspects, such as the sea-green eyes and black hair, but maybe he hadn't ever actually seen his father, and so didn't recognize Percy.

_Maybe… Pictures were too painful for Annabeth, so she…_

Percy was forced to save the thought for later as Pontus lashed out with extended claws and renewed malice, clipping the sleeves of Percy's clothes but just barely missing skin, thanks to his improved reflexes.

Pontus hissed at Percy malevolently, but for some reason his attention strayed to Zale.

"You do not recognize him?" The question was surprisingly soft and threw both Zale and Percy for a loop. Percy, however, quickly realized what the Primordial was aiming to do, and a flash of terror shot through his mind. He did the only thing he could; attempt to distract both of them by attacking.

Pontus chortled, easily swatting aside Percy's slightly frantic assault with a claw and leaning down to stare at Zale.

"What are you talking about?" Zale demanded, looking a little lost.

"So you _don't_ know him…? Ha! You don't recognize your own _father!_"

Zale's horrified expression was instantly seared into Percy's head. The legacy turned to face Percy, and in that instant the Captain-Commander knew that Zale knew that what Pontus had said was nothing but the truth. Pontus only laughed darkly at his shocked expression.

"Percy?" A small whisper, half hopeful.

"Yes, the infamous _Perseus Jackson!_" Pontus screeched, grinning down at the two of them. "Oh, how blessed is this day. Today, right now, I shall avenge my sister, slay the one who killed her, as well as his son, and bring down Chaos and the _stupid_ Guild of his! All in one!"

Percy slowly rose to his feet, looking up at the Primordial without fear, even as he opened his fearsome maw. Black and blue energy sparked in the back of the large dragon's throat, lighting up Pontus's mouth.

The deity of the seas rose up and fired a beam of sheer energy from his jaws, aimed straight at the two people in front of him.

Zale was too shell-shocked to react.

Percy just looked at the attack as it came closer and closer…

He grinned.

"Now, Midnight."

And the ocean exploded.

* * *

**DragonAce1999: I'm so sorry for missing last month's update! I'm on vacation, so computer and Wi-Fi is never a guarantee. Happy belated birthday to Percy! And, as promised, a few extra thank you's, but first, to my reviewers of this chapter:**

**The1StillWaiting, hoshinakyouko888, Mayhaah, Dark Stars, deadgod, 3Mkinz, Guest, Rosepink4140, Bloodtributes, PokemonandPJO, Lianarias, Fireheart03, Ghost 1247, Guest, aesir21, imdifferentnotwerid, Phantom Music Lover, RomanCalico, samira vangola, AquaTrooper3, Louisa4533, the BOOK NERD 4 LYFE, smegol26, FayTheWriter, Spotted Panther, violleet, The Keeper of Worlds, Olympus97, and Guest.**

**Thank you so much!**

**And now, special awards to ****aesir21 and deadgod, for reviewing every single chappie except for the prologue. Thanks, you two! And also, thank you to The Keeper of Worlds, SeaWolf90, TimeLadyofTARDIS, THEBATMANIMPOSTER, and ParadoxalPaladin for reviewing often enough for me to just pluck your names off the top of my head.**

**A hundred boxes of blue cookies and a hug to all of you!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**

**Oh, and whoever takes another look at the chapter titles and can tell me the 'pattern' or what they notice about them, MINUS THE PROLOGUE, and can guess what I'm going to do with the next few titles gets another cookie!**

* * *

Published: 8/21/12  
Updated: N/A


End file.
